Los tres pingüinos
by Doana411
Summary: Kido,Sakuma y Fudou se volvieron inseparables después del torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional pero jamás se imaginaron que su vida no solo se trate de futbol sino también de algo más. FudoyxHaruna FudouXFuyupe KidoxOc HarunaXTachimukai SakumaXTakanashi
1. Chapter 1

**El comienzo**

El fútbol es un deporte que une personas, hace que los enemigos más odiados se vuelvan los mejores amigos, creando lazos indestructibles.

Como dice Mamoru Endou "Después de un partido de fútbol soccer, todos nos volvemos amigos" esas palabras fue el ejemplo claro del triángulo poderoso conocido como los tres pingüinos.

 **Sakuma Jiro el pingüino numero 1**

 **Kido Yuuto el pingüino numero 2**

 **Fudou Akio el pingüino numero 3**

Estas tres cabezas que representa a la poderosa escuela Teikoku pasaron por terribles obstáculos que han podido superar a lo largo de los años pero ahora después de culminar la secundaria decidieron juntarse en la preparatoria.

Estos chicos se adaptaron muy rápido a los nuevos cambios académicos, logrando abrir las puertas a mejores cosas en su vida una de ellas tener la oportunidad de ingresar a excelente universidad y sobretodo entrar en las ligas mayores del fútbol en Japón ¿quién no quiere volver a enfrentarse con el mundo? Esa es la pregunta que estos chicos se han clavado en sus mentes, generando esa sensación excitante que les permitirá alcanzar ese sueño.

Sin embargo, no todo en la vida es el fútbol, hay cosas mucho más importantes y eso es a lo que se enfrentaran.

 **\- Sakuma/Kido/Fudou-**

Con aproximadamente 17 años, estos chicos han evolucionado positivamente desde sus calificaciones hasta su físico atrayendo mirada deseosas de las chicas de la preparatoria Teikoku convirtiéndose en los chicos más populares. Es inevitable no mirar a estos chicos, ya que posee el cuerpo perfecto, la mirada perfecta y la actitud perfecta. Empezamos con Sakuma Jiro, del piel morena, ojos naranja y una mirada tierna pero penetrante, encarnada con su representativo parche que cubre el ojo izquierdo, tiene un físico bien formado debido a sus entrenamiento en el Fútbol, posee una personalidad muy tranquila, algo intimidante pero siempre es atento con sus compañeros: _amable, caballeroso y servicial_ eses así como describen al "príncipe red"; Kido Yuuto siempre ha sido un chico misterioso por su aspecto de líder y claro que también por sus lentes que estas vez se los cambio a unos más de su estilo, el cambio de este chico es bastante radical ya que tanto su cabello como sus lentes son totalmente diferentes: posee unos lentes de una montura color blanco, con cristales color verde y de forma circular dándole un aspecto muy cómico pero a las chicas le gusta ya que ha habido ocasiones que se ha dejado ver sin ellos, por otra parte, su cabello posee las clásicas rasta que lo han representado toda su vida pero con la única diferencia que la mitad de su cabello lo lleva suelto hasta los hombros. El físico de Kido da mucho que desear, las chicas dicen que tiene los mejores pierna del equipo del futbol y un trasero bien formado Su personalidad sigue siendo ese chico amable, respetuoso, gran compañero de clases y sobre todo un buen líder, fue seleccionado como presidente de la clase en varias ocasiones las cuales este se negó debido a que no tiene intenciones de asumir esos cargos pero que si necesitaban de su ayuda el siempre estará a su disposición " _Misteriosos, compañero y buen líder_ " es como hablan del "Principe blue" y por ultimo Fudou Akio apodado como el "príncipe Purple", las chicas lo nombraron como el capitán de este trió pero él jamás sumió tal papel ya que no tiene dones de líder, él es clásico chico rebelde de la clase, a pesar de sacar excelente notas y ser un erudito al igual que Sakuma y Kido, el peli marrón se le da muy bien la arrogancia, el orgullo y la altanería con la que se expresa con alguno de sus compañeros de clase cuando le quiere llevar la contraria y más cuando este tiene la razón. Su físico es el más apuesto de todos, sus pantalones hacen que se marque mejor su parte trasera. Su cabello creció drásticamente, lleva un look algo alborotado hasta el cuello dejando ser accesible a las personas pero inalcanzable para chicas. _"Rebelde, inalcanzable y deseable_ " son la característica que lo representa.

Cada uno tiene una cualidad o aspecto que los vuelve galanes auténticos y deseables, por eso sus séquito de fans siempre los alagan a donde quieren que vayan y a todo lo que ellos hagan, pero estos chicos no tiene ni la menor intención de obtener sus preciosos corazones ya que tiene otras metas en mente. Por ejemplo: Kido su único objetivo es convertirse en unos de los mejores jugadores de Japón aparte de manejar las empresas de su padre adoptivo, Sakuma también desea ser un jugador profesional añadiendo que desea formar un equipo de élite juvenil que llegue a ser como los súper once de Raimon y Fudou teniendo el mismo objetivos que sus dos amigos este prefiere también estudiar abogacía para poder defender a mucha gente que ha caído en engaños y fraudes ya que como sabrá él tiene un pasado muy marcado. Aunque tenga estas metas clavas en sus metes, también les gustaría tener una familia y una vida tranquila pero para eso falta mucho.

Su vida en la preparatoria a pesar de tener su ejército de fan, sacar buenas notas y jugar fútbol, también se divierten. En un evento organizado por la prepararía, los chicos decidieron montar una pequeña banda improvisada para el entretenimiento de los estudiantes, la banda era conocida como el trió imperial, **nombre perfecto para chicos perfectos** en la batería estaba Sakuma, en el bajo estaba Kido y Vocalista y Guitarrista Fudou. La idea de esta alocada banda fue del rebelde y deseable Fudou ya que aunque no lo crean él le encantaba hacerse desear, es más, le encanta que las chicas lo miren. Al finalizar el evento, sus fans los recibieron con muchos obsequios y muchas cartas de amor, pero esto es solo el comienzo.

-Dime Fudou, ¿Por qué rayos hicimos esto?- pregunto Kido que estaba bastante cansado del acoso de las chicas

-Por favor amigos, disfruten de la fama – expreso Fudou con su clásica sonrisa pícara mientas miraba a sus fans.

-¿De qué fama hablas? Solo hicimos una contribución nada más, ni que fuéramos a ganar algún premio- dijo Sakuma quien estaba algo confundido por la situación

-Chicos de verdad no entienden, no hay premio mejor que ser deseado- respondió Fudou con un tono de arrogancia.

Los tres salieron de aquel tumulto de gente que los acosaba, se arreglaron y salieron de la institución. Durante el camino, los tres empezaron a charlar y a reír sobre las cosas que vieron en el Festival empezando por Fudou ya que siempre le gusta burlarse de las desgracias los demás aunque colaboro con el equipo del maid café, por otro lado, Sakuma ayudaba en el salón de teatro con la decoración, en el grupo se encontraba su amiga Takanashi quien era la presidenta de ese club y Kido solo se dispuso a dirigir junto a los del grupo estudiantil todo el evento.

-Escuche que andabas de mirón en el grupo de las Maids- dijo Sakuma, mientras miraba a Fudou.

-Pues sí, esas chicas necesitaban de mi ayuda- responde con despreocupación

-Quien iba pensar que Fudou iba ser un galán con las chicas, luego que ha sido todo un patán con nosotros en FFI –expreso Kido con una sonrisa en su rostro provocando cierto enojo en Fudou

-Oye yo no tengo la culpa de que ellos no me aguantaran, además, valió la pena estar en ese equipo.- exclamo el castaño con gran orgullo.

Los tres mostraron una sonrisa de felicidad al recordar esos momentos de gloria mientas caminaban rumbo a sus casa pero algo le dio mucha curiosidad

-¿De qué será la vida de los chicos? –Pregunta Sakuma- sería interesante irlos a ver no creen chicos

-¿Ir a Raimon dices?, no estaría mal –expresa el castaño a la interesante interrogante de su amigo

-Sakuma es una excelente idea, que les parece si mañana vamos a visitar a la preparatoria Raimon, así provecho y visito a mi hermana –expreso Kido con gran emoción

-Sería muy genial verlos de nuevo – dice el peli blanco mientras veía el sendero

-Fudou aprobó la idea con su clásica sonrisa añadiendo lo siguiente- será interesante.

Los tres chicos decidieron ir a Raimon pero no se imaginaba lo que les espera…


	2. Chapter 2

**El recuentro: donde el romance empieza a florecer**

El amor es algo que no conocen muy afondo estos chicos, sin embargo no pensaron que a esa edad iba a sentir esa sensación.

Sentir mariposas en el estómago por ver, hablar, rosar o incluso oír el nombre de esa persona especial son características que ninguno de ellos ha experimentado y es por eso que ahora nuestro príncipes tendrá la difícil tarea de emprender este nuevo camino llamado romance

Y como… pues revisando aquella vieja libreta de recuerdos y marcando la página en donde se quedaron, esa página que deberá releer millones de veces para poder entender lo que dice, ya que cada oración transmite un sentimiento que no ha sido tocado por estos chicos.

La primera oración de esa página comienza con lo siguiente.

Luego de culminar las clases, los muchachos habían decido visitar aquel lugar donde comenzó todo, ese territorio tan anhelado que pudieron transmitir diferentes emociones que les permitieron crear lazos irrompibles y formando recuerdos que jamás podrán ser borrados. Este lugar en especial ubicado a unos minutos de su preparatoria será el sitio donde Kido y Fudou empezara a respirar el aroma del romance.

-Oigan ¿por fin iremos a Raimon?- pregunta Fudou algo fastidiado ya que a él no le gusta esperar

-Si tranquilo Fudou. Lo que pasa es que Kido se quedó a entregar unos documentos en la dirección ¿Sabes? Lo del consejo estudiantil.- responde Sakuma al ver a su amigo que se encontraba bastante molesto

-No entiendo para que él se compromete en eso, sino tiene intenciones de estar con esa cuerda de tontos mimados- crítica el castaño por no entender las intenciones de su amigo Kido

-Yo tampoco- expresa Sakuma- pero tal vez lo hace porque le nace, después de todo él siempre ha tenido ese don de liderazgo

-Supongo-afirma Fudou

Después de esperar 15 min, aparece Kido bastante agotado- disculpen chicos, los de consejo querían mi opinión referente a las vacaciones de verano.

-Y¿ para eso necesitan de ti?, vaya que cuerda de tontos-dice el castaño con bastante arrogancia

-Oye, tranquilo-mira a Kido- no le hagas caso Kido, es mejor irnos de una vez ¿no crees?- el peliblanco apoya su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Si es mejor irnos- finiquita Kido

Al terminar la charla, los chicos emprendieron rumbo hacia la preparatoria, durante el paseo, comenzaron a charlar sobre qué planes tenían para el verano y como es de costumbre, lo que pensaban era solamente en su deporte favorito "el futbol". Tanto fue la conversación que sin querer llegaron a la puertas de la institución, la cual tenía una fachada bastante impresionante, típica de Raimon.

Los tres muchachos decidieron adentrarse aquel extraordinaria escuela. Impresionado por sus alrededores, decorados con sus emblemáticos colores, poseía grandes áreas verdes, también contaba con increíbles canchas deportivas que hacia juego con la preparatoria. Al pasear dentro de ella, notaron ese ambiente escolar bastante agradable y amistoso. Los chicos simplemente se quedaron callados mientras veían lo grandiosos de esta escuela.

Kido era muy observador, solo miraba los alrededores con el propósito de hallar aquellas cara conocidas con las que compartió sus años de secundaria, pero sus ojos no fueron suficientes para detectar a sus amigos, solo el sentido del oído pudo lograr recordar esa simpática voz, esa vocecita que transmite optimismo, valor y fuerzas, esas palabras que solo provenía de ese muchacho que tenía la difícil misión de no solo ser el portero sino el capitán. Me refiero a Mamoru Endou.

Endou se hallaba en la cancha junto a Goenji, Kazemaru, Kurimatsu, Someoka, Kabeyama, Handa, Sombra, Max, Toramaru, Shorinji y Shinshido, en pocas palabras con el Verdadero Equipo Raimon, además de ellos, sus ayudantes: Natsumi, Aki, Fuyupe y su hermana Haruna. Al obsérvalos en la cancha, le traía hermosos recuerdo a Kido ya que sin ellos no pudo experimentar lo divertido y emocionante que podría ser el Fútbol.

Al verlos jugar, pequeños sentimientos escrutados en los corazones de estos chicos comenzaron a surgir impregnando su cuerpo de aquella adrenalina que solo el fútbol podría generar en ellos. Sin pensarlo, se adentraron a la cancha y empezaron a "interrumpir" la clásica práctica de este poderoso equipo.

Los muchachos empezaron hacer pases entre ellos, burlaron a los defensas y con su clásico tiro "Pingüino Imperial N°3" retaron aquella poderosa barrera llamada Endou, este al responder su reto manifiesta su clásica Mano Fantasma ya perfeccionada deteniendo el tiro de estos reyes imperiales.

-Increíble, como se nota que aún conserva la grandiosa fuerza del Secundaria Teikoku- exclama Endou con mucha euforia, sus manos no paraban de temblar al sentir la gran fuerza que poseía ese poderoso tiro.

\- Ese es el Endou que conozco, aquel capaz de enfrentar cualquier reto que se presente- sonríe Kido con ironía- típico de ti.

Todos impresionados con la gran aparición de estos chicos, que un grito de alegría proveniente de aquella persona que Kido atesora en su vida, su hermana Haruna con ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción, salió corriendo al ver a su adorado hermano.

-Hermano!-fue la únicas palabras que pudo decir en ese momento mientras abrazaba con mucho cariño a su hermano Kido

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Haruna- la abraza con ternura, mientras acaricia su cabellera azulada.

Fudou y Sakuma solo se quedaron viendo aquella escena familiar pero, había una mirada que manifestaba otra cosa; los ojos de Fudou miraban con mucha curiosidad a la figura de Haruna, la cual para tener 16 años, se veía muy guapa. El castaño se encontraba en un trance a detallar la silueta de la pequeña hermana menor de su mejor amigo, la cual el mismo no entendía porque se encontraba en ese estado, para su suerte, la mano de Kazemaru se posó en el hombro del chico permitiendo romper su conmoción.

-Qué bueno verte por acá, Fudou, sí que estas diferente- expreso Kazemaru, al notar el nuevo cambio del castaño.

-Oye no es para tanto, aunque tú también has cambiando- responde con una sonrisa.

Todos se encontraban felices al recontarse de nuevo, aquellas manifestaciones de alegría fueron las protagonistas de esa escena. Al sonar la campana que anunciaba la culminación de clases, los muchachos decidieron ir a Rai Rai Ken a compartir un tarde agradable.

Dentro del local, se encontraba su antiguo entrenador, Hibiki. El hombre se impresiono a verlos entrar por la puerta de su establecimiento, llenos de mucha emoción por el reencuentro. Su ayudante Tobitaka, también se impresiono verlos de nuevo. Para celebrar la reunión, el entrenador invito la ronda, todos no paraban de hablar e intercambiar anécdotas, fueron muchos años desde que cada uno decidió emprender su propio futuro.

Natsumi quien sostenía un pedazo de carne con su cubierto, miro a Endou con ternura, logrando recrear una escena bastante interesante.

-Endou, abre la boca- coloca el bocado cerca de la cara del chico.

Endou sin pensarlo, abre su boca como una piraña y se come el bocado, lo mastica con cuidado y le sonríe tiernamente para luego decir algo muy extraño-Gracia linda.

Kidou,Sakuma y Fudou quedaron helados, al ver esa rara escena. Los muchachos no pararon de reír al ver la cara de perplejos que reflejaba los chicos.

-Es cierto, ustedes no saben , que el entrenador y Natsumi son novios- explica Kuritmasu, con mucha gracia.

-¿Novios? Vaya…- expreso Kido con mucha sorpresa.

-Quien iba pensar que el entrenador tendría espacio para algo más que el Fútbol- dice Fudou con bastante ironía.

-Oye no sean así, ¿qué tiene de malo?- expresa Endou con algo de sonrojo en su rostro, logrando que todos los del grupo se rieran sin parar.

Dentro risas con la escena romántica, el sonido de un celular impregna el momento, el teléfono de Haruna comenzó a sonar, la chica al oírlo dispone a responder la llamada

-Hola, si estamos en Rai Rai Ken, aja, ven pronto, te alegrara ver a alguien- cuelga la llamada.

Su hermano Kido la mira extraña por aquella llamada, la cual le pregunta por curiosidad- ¿Quién era?.

-Ya verás hermano- le responde con una tierna sonrisa, mientras sujeta el brazo de su hermano.

Mientras Sakuma conversaba con los demás, Fudou se encontraba en silencio, pero su mirada logro distraerse con algo muy común para él, no dejaba de mirar aquella simpática chica de cabello morado y ojos azules que le robaba el aliento. Notaba como su simpático semblante lo enamoraba poco a poco, con tal solo 16 años, Fuyupe la hija del entrenador Kudou pudo enamorar al inalcanzable Fudou robando su corazón como cuando un poderoso tiro lanzando desde el medio campo, destroza toda defensa hasta llegar a la portería manifestando un gol.

Fuyupe conversaba con Aki sobre los nuevos preparativos para el entrenamiento de los muchachos, sin embargo, noto aquella mirada penetrante y seductora que provenía del otro de la mesa. Esos ojos verdes azulados, enormes, pero atractivos de Fudou logro sonrojar a la chica, tanto que su amiga Aki percibió ese roce de miradas de ambos.

-Vamos, háblale- le dice a Fuyupe

-Pero que puedo decirle..- responde con mucha timidez, su rostro estaba muy rojo

-Amiga no te preocupes, además- observa a Fudou- no creo que sea un mal chico, después de todo es bueno darle una oportunidad- sonríe con ternura

Armándose de valor, Fuyupe le sonríe y se dispone a ir a la mesa donde está el castaño, pero interrumpiendo la velada, llega un personaje inesperado.

Una chica, de cabello corto, color blanco, tés morena muy parecida a la Kido y ojos color azul celeste, aparece en el restaurante, vistiendo con el uniforme de Raimon, esta muchacha mostrándose algo agitada ya que se nota que corrió para llegar hasta allí

-Hey muchachos, disculpen la demora- responde bastante agitada

Kido al mirar a la chica con asombro, se levanta de su silla y la mira con mucho detalle- no puede ser ¿Yuuko?

La chica nota al muchacho de lentes algo desubicada, lo observo de arriba y abajo sin hallar una respuesta clara de quien era pero gracias a que Haruna estaba al lado de Kido fue que por fin logro reconocer a este rostro de su pasado- Eres tú, ¿ Yuuto?

 **-Yuuko y Kido-**

Ambos se quedaron asombrados por el encuentro. Sus miradas se quedaron fijas e inertes pero el llamado de Haruna rompe ese trance.

-Hermano te acuerdas de Yuuko, nuestra amiga del orfanato?

-Claro, como no recordarse.-se acerca a Yuuko- expresa Kido lleno de nostalgia que no tuvo de otra que mostrar su mano en señal de saludo, la misma se notaba temblorosa.

-Yuuto- expresa la peliblanco, tomando su mano atrayéndolo hacia ella para darle un tierno y caluroso abrazo- me alegra verte de nuevo amigo mío.

Los muchachos quedaron boquiabiertos a ver la escena, por otro lado Kido se mostraba con un leve sonrojo en su rostro pero no fue motivo para corresponder ese abrazo de amistad que manifestaba su amiga, en ese pequeño instante, el muchacho pudo acariciar con ternura las bien definidas caderas de su amiga, haciendo que su sonrojo se intensifique aún más.

-No sabía que se conocía, que mundo tan pequeño- dice Someoka interrumpiendo el momento.

-Pues sí,-mira Yuuko, mientras abraza a su amigo- él y yo somos amigos desde que éramos muy pequeños, es decir –suelta al muchacho- desde que estábamos en el orfanato.

Sakuma se levanta y mira a su amigo Kido que se encontraba algo atontado-¿Oye te encuentras bien?.

Kido lo mira algo atónito- Estoy bien Sakuma, solo estoy sorprendido por este inesperado reencuentro no me imagine…verla de nuevo.

Fudou coloca su mano en el hombro de Kido- Vaya tanto fue la sorpresa –mira el rostro de su amigo- que te subió la presión a la cara eh?.

Kido para no avergonzarse más, se dispone ir al baño, mientras se iba, Yuuko lo miraba con mucha alegría- me alegra verte de nuevo.

-Oye Yuuko, como se conocieron- pregunta, Someoka algo curioso.

-Si cuéntanos- preguntaron todos.

Está bien les contare- sonríe la chica- bueno todo comenzó en el orfanato.

*Flash back relatado por Yuuko*

En el orfanato de Raimon, albergaba muchos niños sin padres o con padre fallecidos, yo era de ese grupo de niños que no tenía papas ya que me abandonaron de niña a la puerta de ese lugar. Viví toda mi infancia allí, pero no fue malo ,a contrario pude vivir momento muy felices pero un día, llega al orfanato una pareja de hermanos, uno era un niño más o menos de 5 años, mi edad para aquel entonces y una niña de 4, ambos había perdido sus papas en un accidente de avión. Cuando entraron a la casa, se notaban incomodos y con miedo, a mí en lo particular me hacía sentir mal a ver a esos chicos, por eso me arme de valor y los ayude a relacionarse con los demás.

Luego de unos meses, Yuuto y Haruna se integró bastante bien con los demás tanto así, que su desempeño en futbol era increíble, aunque me entere hace un tiempo que había chicos que molestaba a Haruna y el pobre de Yuuto salía a defenderla. Después que el cumpliera los 8 años ya era un gran jugador de futbol y todo gracias aquel señor extraño llamado Kageyama, permitiendo que Yuuto pudiera irse del orfanato, no supe a qué familia lo adopto ya que no estaba allí cuando se lo llevaron, días después otra familia vino por Haruna, y fue cuando pude despedirme de ella.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Fue así como nos conocimos, pero nunca me imaginé ver de nuevo a Haruna, aunque ella me conto todo lo que vivieron con el campeonato de Futbol Frontera, con el instituto Alíen y con el Futbol Frontera Internacional, me alegra mucho que tanto tu como el nunca dejaran apreciar este deporte –Culmina Yuuko con una sonrisa.

Todos al escuchar el relato quedaron muy conmovidos, a excepción de Sakuma y Fudou que solo sonrieron.

Que linda historia- responde Goenji.

Si y muy triste –Kabeyama, Kuritmasu, Shorinji, Sombra, Shin no aguantaron para derramar sus lágrimas al oír la historia

En el baño, Kido aún no podría quitar su cara de sonrojo a ver a su amiga, se hecho varias veces agua en su rostro, se secó con un paño, respiro profundo y salió de la habitación.

Luego del relato, los muchachos decidieron retirarse del establecimiento, se despidieron y cada quien se dispuso a irse a su casa

Natsumi, Endou, Aki y Todamaru se fueron por otra ruta mientras que los demás se fueron por otra.

Sakuma, Kido, Haruna, Yuuko y Fudou quedaban en ese sitio sin embargo, Fudou decide no acompañarlos e invento una excusa para irse otra ruta, se despide de los demás, dejando solo a los 2 chicos y 2 chicas.

En el camino, Sakuma recibe una llamada de su mamá quien la espera en un mercado cerca de la ruta que suelen irse él y los muchachos, por eso decide retirarse.

Nos quedan los viejos amigos, Haruna, Kido y Yuuko, que mientras charlaban llegaron a donde vive Haruna, ambos acompañan a la chica a su casa.

Los dos viejos amigos Yuuko y Kido decide recuperar su ruta, en el camino surgen sentimientos favorecedores logrando intercambiar diversas palabras y así formar una atenúa conversación

-Y dime que haces en Raimon? –pregunta el muchacho

-Pues es un cuento bastante largo –responde la chica.

-Bueno aún tengo tiempo pero antes dime ¿ Qué familia te adopto?.

-Ah? pues la familia Namegawa.

-En serio?- responde con asombro el muchacho

-¿qué sucede?-pregunta la chica sorprendida

-Es que.. Esa familia tiene relaciones muy estrechas con la mía ya que ambas manejan empresas en todo Japón. Que coincidencia.

-uhm? Y que familia eres tú? –responde la chica.

-¿No puedes adivinar?.

-mmmmmmm, ¡espera!, según Haruna me dijo que a ti te adopto la familia… ¡Kido! ¡Claro!- expreso la chica.

-Así es, ¿ ves que es coincidencia?

-Bastante diría yo.

-Y, no me has terminado de decir que ¿haces en Raimon?- Vuelve a recalcar la pregunta a la chica.

-Pues, yo estaba en la secundara Matamori, en ella el futbol es muy poco conocido, a partir de primer año de secundaria fue cuando aprobaron el club y fue entonces cuando el futbol fue algo popular por así decirlo. Hubo un tiempo, en que jugaron con varias escuelas muy poco conocidas, sin embargo, le sirvió al equipo para formarse y conocer los pro y contra de este deporte. Cuando tuvieron algo de experiencia, el capitán del equipo vino a mí, era un chico bastante simpático fue cuando pude experimentar el amor y las maravillas del futbol. Entre en el club como entrenadora estratega ya que a eso me dedico y pues ayude al equipo creando estrategia pero- hace una pausa profunda, haciendo que kido prestara más atención.-ellos no era lo suficientemente fuertes, no era capaces de hacer estas maniobras tanto fue la incompetencia por parte de ellos que el capitán para aquel entonces mi novio me echo la culpa, con eso me expulso del equipo y termino conmigo. Tanto fue la burla, que toda la secundaria me odiaba, me llamaron fraude entre otras sin fin de groserías. Así que mis papas, me sacaron de allí, quería inscribirme en la preparatoria Teikoku pero no había cupos suficientes y luego de lo que me entere de Kageyama, se me quitaron las ganas. Fue entonces cuando entre a Raimon y conocí a los muchachos pero mi sorpresa y alegría fue al ver a tu hermana. Desde ese momento me he sentido cómoda con ellos, son un equipo fenomenal.

El muchacho quedo impresionado por la historia, tanto que no tenía palabras para responderle pero encontró una forma para no interrumpir su conversación- Endou y el equipo, son muy buenas personas, me alegro que te hayas incorporado de forma formidable dentro del equipo.

Gracias Yuuto- le corresponde con una sonrisa.

La charla llego a su fin cuando llegaron a la casa de Yuuko que quedaba bastante cerca de la casa de Kido, ambas son familia bastante adineradas por lo tanto vivian en un sitio solo para gente exclusiva.

-Bueno, aquí me quedo, gracias por la velada amigo mío- responde la chica.

El muchacho solo le sonríe con gracias- espero ver algún día esas estrategias, a ver si son tan buenas como las mías

La chica algo curiosa, nota la arrogancia del muchacho- oh es cierto, que tú eres un gran maestro de la estrategia en el futbol, sería muy interesante- le sonríe- bueno me despido gracias y buenas noches. En la entrada le espera un mayordomo quien escolta la chica a su casa.

Por otro lado, Kido se mostraba feliz, aunque es palabra no representaba lo que sentía, era una maraña de emociones, esos sentimiento fue lo que se llevó rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar al hogar, se dispone a cenar, compartir un poco con su papá para luego dirigirse a su habitación a hacer sus deberes, en eso entra a su computadora, abre el Skype y nota que Fudou y Sakuma se encuentra activos, lo cual hace una video llamada

-Hola chicos ¿ llegaron bien?- pregunta Sakuma

-Pues yo bien- responde Fudou con indiferencia- y tu Kido?

-Pues.. Bien supongo, hoy fue un día bastante interesante.

-Interesante? Es todo lo que dirás, tu cara no era de "interesante" casi te desmayas a verla – responde Fudou

-Es cierto, que te ocurrió amigo?- recalca Sakuma

-No lo sé, es raro, yo nunca me comporto así con una chica.

-mmmmmmm creo que nuestro amigo, está sintiendo algo llamado amor- responde con arrogancia el castaño

-Oye de que hablar Fudou- responde Kido

-Ya sabes, chico y chica "muack muack"- responde Fudou

-Hey no exageres, solo fue la conmoción del momento- exclamo Sakuma

-¿Conmoción? mis polainas-responde Fudou- se notó su cara de perplejo cuando la vio y no te lo niego, esa chica es muy hermosa, tiene lindas caderas y ese cabello blanco uff que chica.

Kido al oír eso, alza la voz- Oye deja hablar así de ella.

Los muchachos se sorprendieron al oír la respuesta, Fudou tratando de calmarlo le contesta lo siguiente- quédate tranquilo, que no ando pendiente de esa chica, mis ojos están por otro lado.

Los chicos quedaron miraron a Fudou con algo de inquietud

-No empieces, con eso por favor- le responde Kido.

-Si-concluye Sakuma- y mucho menos con la hija del entrenador Kudou

-¿ la hija del entrenador?- interroga Kido.

-Si, por si no lo notaste. Ellos intercambiaron palabras e incluso número de teléfono, a que apuesto que es compromiso raro que te surgió de la nada, fue para verla a ella verdad- expresa Sakuma con mucha franqueza acusando a su amigo Fudou.

Fudou solo responde con su clásica risa burlona, los mira y contesta- oigan mis asuntos son míos ok , no se metan en esto, así que mejor nos vamos a dormir, estoy cansado y mañana es un día largo, buenas noches chicos nos vemos- Fudou se desconecta

Adiós Fudou- responde en unísono Sakuma y Kido- ambos se desconectaron y se fueron a dormir.

Este día fue algo confuso lleno de muchas emociones, es aquí cuando comienza lo bueno.


	3. Chapter 3

**El Fallido penal: cuando las estrategias no funcionan**

 **Parte 1**

el Tanto en la vida como en el fútbol, siempre tenemos momentos emocionantes divididos en alegrías y tristezas, que a su vez tiene su grado de intensidad, permitiendo tomar decisiones que sirven para enfrentarlo. Eso es a lo que yo llamaría una estrategia.

No toda estrategia es fácil, el truco es saber cómo usarla y más si se trata de **ligues** , un tema que debe ser tocado con mucha sutileza, si quieres obtener el triunfo o el fracaso.

Y eso es a lo que nuestros príncipes aún no saben qué hacer, ni qué estrategia deben usar para tener ventaja en el mundo del amor; pero rendirse no es una opción, sin embargo, alguien quiso dar el primer paso.

La pequeña Haruna Otononashi, hermana menor de Kido Yuuto, fue la primera es palpar aquel desconocido mundo. A sus 16 años, esta simpática chica de preparatoria, posee una dulzura y una singular sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera; cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, transmitia un brillo y un entusiasmo muy similar al de capitán Endou, tales elementos conquistaban el corazón de cualquier persona que estuviese en su alrededor, pero no ese tipo de "conquista" sino aquella, en la que sientes que vale la pena conseguir todo que te propones. Desde sus compañeros de clase hasta sus profesores siempre ha observado a Haruna como una diosa ya que su forma de ser, era de otro universo.

Pero no a todo es atraído por las cosas dulces, por más carismático que seas…

Y eso es lo que esta pequeña no logra entender…

Después de finalizar el mundial de Futbol Frontera Internacional, en el cual, no solo se crearon lazo de amistad sino también se sembraron semillas de amor y la primera que empezó a brotar fue la de Haruna.

A pesar de que ella no tenía ningún interés en algún chico del grupo, empezó a sentir algo que poco a poco se comenzó llamar **atracción,** y comenzó cuando miro de una forma sutil pero curiosa a un chico que se encontraba cegado con la impotencia de serle útil a su equipo ya que es el segundo portero de Raimon, me refiero a Tachimukai Yuuki.

El joven Tachimukai fue escogido como el segundo portero de Raimon, tal responsabilidad le ha creado mucho entusiasmo pero a su vez presión, debido a cierto comentario proveniente de la burlona voz de Kogure, defensa del equipo. Tanta frustración, celos y envidia fueron la causa de la depresión de este futuro gran portero pero una luz, permitió que este joven saliera de ese tumulto de ideas pesadas. Esa luz fue de la simpática Haruna quien enfrentó a Kogure y le pidió que se disculpara.

Las intenciones del pequeño chico no era hacerlo sentir mal, al contrario, logro que Tachimukai saliera de ese caparazón y se retará asimismo, probándose que no es ninguna copia del Capitán o una carga para el equipo.

Haruna fue su voz de aliento y de inspiración, logrando que Tachimukai creará su propia técnica llamada Mahou the hand logrando obtener una victoria perfecta.

Ya lo demás, fue solamente conversaciones desmenuzada es risas, llantos y secretos naciendo una bella amistad entre ellos. Después de cada quien tomara su camino, ellos decidieron intercambiar sus números de teléfono, para estar siempre comunicados.

Pasaron 2 años y la amistad se fortalecía pero de una forma muy sugestiva. Haruna comenzaba a sentir algo más que amistad, cada vez que conversaba, el corazón de ella latía a toda velocidad, sus mejillas se sonrojaba de un cálido color rojo, su risa transmitía dulzura y delicadeza al leer cada párrafo de los mensajes de texto que recibía de su príncipe. Por qué así ella lo veía.

Un día, recibe una llamada su hermano Kido a su celular, a eso de las 8 de la noche. El propósito de la misma, era para saber cómo está su hermana

-Hola Haruna, ¿qué tal todo?.

-Hermano, todo está perfecto – ríe de forma tierna, aunque esta manifestación de felicidad no se podría ver pero, su hermano podría percibirla

-Vaya creo que obvio tu risa dice mucho-responde Kido complacido al oír esa respuesta.

Haruna, ríe hasta hacerse más obvia su felicidad pero la esquiva contestándole lo siguiente- que pasa hermano, ¿tiene algo de malo, que ría?

-Para nada –contesto- pero no pensé que yo te provocaba esa felicidad o acaso…¿existe algo en tu vida que te provoque esas ganas de reír tan dulce? hermana.

\- ¿Tiene que existir algo hermano?, simplemente quiero estar así por siempre.

-Entiendo-le contesto con seriedad.

-Por cierto hermano- cambiando el tema- ¿cuándo me iras a visitar a Raimon? Sabes te extraño mucho y los muchachos también

\- ¿De verdad?- responde Kido sorprendido- bueno aun no sé, he estado ocupado con las clases y con las practicas que no he tenido tiempo en pasarme por allá.

\- No es justo hermano, siempre soy yo la que te espera a las afuera de Teikoku, para poder ir a comer helado pero ese sequito de Fans me molesta ¡demasiado!-le dice molesta.

Kido al oir como su hermana enfatizo la palabra "demasiado" no pudo contener su risa, haciendo que su hermana se enfadara más, pero para no detonar alguna palabra prefirió respóndele- no tengo la culpa de ser alguien interesante.

¿Interesante?- con esas gafas, pareces un marciano-le responte con sarcamo.

-Oye que mala, como te atreves hablar así a tu hermano.

La pequeña se ríe, mientras que Kido al sentir esa risa, le contesta con algo más letal- yo al menos sé que eso es genético porque, no negare que últimamente te estas volviendo una jovencita muy linda y eso me hace cuidarte mas

Al escuchar esas palabras, la chica se sonrojo un poco pero para no hacer sentir que su hermano hablaba solo, le contesta con duda- ¿en serio, soy bonita?

-Claro, y no solo bonita- afirma su hermano- también eres determinada y con un gran espíritu ¿acaso no te acuerda la última vez que te lo dije?

Haruna, recuerda aquellas palabras que le dijo su hermano, cuando fueron visitar la escuela de Kogure. En aquel entonces, estaba enfrentando al instituto Alien, al tener en sus mente esos hermosos momentos, le corresponde con lindas palabras- gracias hermano, solo espero que sirva para conseguir lo que me proponga

-Créeme que sí ¡Lo lograras! Haruna- afirma su hermano

-Por cierto, ¿Sabes quién es linda? Yuuko, últimamente ha estado con el grupo diseñando estrategias bastante interesantes ¿sabes? Ella me recuerda mucho a ti.

Al escuchar el nombre de esa chica en los labios de su hermana, Kido se sonrojo de forma descomunal, provocándole calorones pero para desviar su estado prefirió toser para aclarar su garganta permitiéndole contestarle- A... ¿a mí? , porque lo dices

-Porque ambos son unos estrategas innatos, aunque recuerdo que cuando estábamos en el orfanato, tú y ella entrenaban juntos claro antes de que…

-Si hermana, lo sé- le interrumpe- me acuerdo perfectamente, bueno si son tan interesantes, tal vez pase un día por allá, te estaré avisando por un mensaje de texto confirmando mi visita pero no quiero que le digas a nadie.

-Está bien hermano, no te preocupes, le diré a Yuuko que se ponga linda para ti – le comenta con picardía, logrando que su hermano se sonrojara más- sé que estas sonrojado en este momento hermano

-H..Haruna, me tengo que ir, mañana debo madrugar… h..hasta el miércoles en la noche

-Está bien, te quiero mucho

-Yo también..

Ambos colgaron, a pesar de ser una típica conversación telefónica, los chicos quedaron bastante impresionados por los maduros que se han convertido, antes esas cosas no les había causado tanta importancia pero ahora, esas palabras han producido sentimientos singulares permitiéndoles experimentar cosas que jamás en su vida pensaron en probar.

Kido nunca se imaginó ponerse rojo, por una chica que reapareció en su vida. Solo recuerda los momento que tuvieron juntos en el orfanato, cuando solo era una chica de 5 años que le gusta el fútbol y al verla ahoru, su cuerpo, su cabello todo cambio, ya no es la no es la niña de cinco años, ahora es una adolecente de 17 años con una exuberante belleza y una actitud retadora

Por otro lado, Haruna antes de irse a dormir, se miró al espejo recordando las palabras de su hermano mayor: "eres hermosa", esa frase le creo millones de conjeturas en su mente pero no de negatividad sino de cosas positivas las cuales lograron emocionarla, se dispuso a dormir diciéndose a sí misma "Soy hermosa y él lo vera".

En la mañana, ambos adolecentes partieron a sus respectivas escuelas, Kido se desplazaba en un carro lujoso, manejado con un chofer. En el trayecto, se encontró a su lejana vecina, al verla caminar por las calles del vecindario, no dudo en medio segundo en sonrojarse pero no fue excusa para no saludarla, le dijo al chofer que manejara despacio, bajo la ventanilla del carro para poder observarla mejor, la chica noto la presencia del vehículo, logrando mirar a su izquierda, permitiendo notar a su amigo dentro del vehículo. Ella estaba sorprendida, mientras que, Kido tocio un poco para tratar de entablar una conversación con la joven

-Buenos días Yuuko

-Hola Yuuto, ¿cómo estás? Lindo auto

-Gracias, ¿vas camino a Raimon?

-Pues sí y tú a ¿Teikoku eh?

-Si este-toce un poco- pues me preguntaba si, ¿quieres que te lleve?, para que no llegue tarde a tus clases- el tono al que se dirigía a la chica era algo suave logrando recrear una sonrisa en ella.

-Está bien, no puedo negarme a tal ayuda y más si se trata de un guapo príncipe

Kido al oír eso se impresiono mientras que ella lo mira sonriente y sonrojada, el muchacho salió el carro dándole permiso a la chica la cual le contesta- que caballero, gracias- luego él se sentó a su lado y cierra la puerta- primero vamos a Raimon a dejar a mi amiga- el chofer acata la orden.

En el transcurso del viaje, los muchachos se quedaron en silencio, el chico se entretenía moviendo sus manos y la chica miraba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla, en ese momento, Yuuko mira algo que le llamo la atención

-¡Wao! qué bello campo de futbol, me recuerda mucho al del orfanato-

Kido voltea a verlo y lo primero que percibe fue el hermoso rostro de su acompañante, su sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes… algo majestuoso que si no tuvieses sus lentes quedaría ciego, ella voltea a verlo y le sonríe mientras que este solo le corresponde e intenta modular palabras

\- Haz causado bastante revuelo en Raimon-

La chica se sorprende al oírlo, en un intento de interrumpirlo, este sigue hablando- no solo en tu personalidad sino en tu futbol sino también…

-ella lo interrumpe- si intentas elogiarme no lo hagas con palabras, demuéstramelo con tu futbol, es así como los corazones se comunican ¿no?

El muchacho percibió esa clásica mirada retadora que tanto le llamó la atención. Este le corresponde con la misma actitud que ella transmite añadiendo una sonrisa - me parece bien, espero que me permitas un día poner en practica tu talento-finaliza con una risa burlona

Por otro lado, ella prefirió seguirle el juego-entonces es una cita.

El auto se detuvo en la afueras de Raimon- Bueno creo llegue, hasta luego Yuuto- la chica sale del carro y cerró la puerta del carro-nos vemos.

Mientras que su amiga se dirigía a su escuela, Kido solo se quedó mirándola, dejando que sus ojos escaneara el contorno de su cuerpo y diciéndose a sí mismo "vaya idiota no le pedí su número". Le dijo al chofer que continuara el camino hacia Teikoku

Yuuko al entrar no pudo contener su emoción, su cuerpo empezaba a emanar una energía bastante explosiva que no lograba o mejor dicho no encontraba la manera de expulsarla; tanta era su felicidad, que corrió a gran velocidad esquivando a todos los estudiantes que pasaban por allí, era muy similar a un delantero esquivando a los defensa para mandar un pase, a los atacantes para que este anote un gol en este caso, el "gol" era la ganas de decirle a su amiga Haruna lo que le había pasado.

Haruna estaba entrando al salón cuando siente que "alguien" se monta encima de ella, era la explosiva de Yuuko quien estaba tan emocionada por lo que le ocurrió, su amiga quedo tan impactada por la sonrisa que su amiga transmitía y con la fuerza con la que está la abrazaba.

-Tendré una cita con el-le comenta Yuuko con una voz alegre y llena de chispa

-¿con quién Yuuko?- interroga Haruna

-pues con quien más- le guiñe el ojo

Haruna al notar esa expresión, su cara paso de duda a sorprendida y no logro ni un segundo de llenarse de esa chispa que emanaba su amiga.

-Pero ¿cómo paso?, me tienes que contar los detalles- le comenta Haruna mientras la mira con picardía

-Claro que sí. Aunque tú también tiene algo que contarme- toma a Haruna por el brazo- me comentaste que Tachimukai vendrá a Inazuma hoy.

-Sí, estoy muy emocionada-le comenta- siento que estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso.

-Yo también aunque- expreso yuuko

-¿qué sucede?- interroga Haruna

-No quiero forzar las cosas, si tiene que pasar algo, pasara- aprieta su mano formando un puño dando señal de perseverancia

Ambas chicas, entraron a sus respectivas clases, mientras tanto en la preparatoria Teikoku, ya había transcurrido la primera clase y mientras esperaban la segunda, el trio imperial se encontraban conversando en sus respectivo asientos, conversaban sobre su tema favorito (el futbol) pero para variar un poco; Kido necesitaba por lo menos sacarse del pecho lo que sentía o mejor dicho lo que ocurrió esta mañana. Al hablar un poco de lo que le paso, Sakura y Fudou quedaron bastante impresionados hasta que la risa del pelo castaño irrumpió la seriedad del asunto.

-Vaya con que una cita eh?- impacto Fudou con su clásica mirada letal

-Claro que no- declara Kido- solo quiero ver que tan buena es

-Buena en ¿qué? ¿Besando?- expreso el castaño con una risa burla

Kido al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse, permitiendo no encontrar alguna cuartada que le pueda destruir el comentario de su amigo, pero Sakuma intenta calmar la situación.

-Oigan, primero que nada, hay que aclarar algo-mira a Kido- ¿Te gusta ella?

Kido mira hacia otro lado intentando hallar una respuesta, la cual contesto con lo siguiente- no lo sé, es bastante confuso.

-¿porque?- pregunta el peliblanco

-porque es la primera vez que me sucede esto y más con una chica. Antes no me importaba conversar con una muchacha pero con ella… no sé, es distinto, es algo muy nuevo para mi

-Nuevo?- interrumpe Fudou- si eres idiota, es normal que eso suceda, que un chico se interese por una chica, solo es cuestión de llevarlo

-Vaya Fudou, sabes mucho del tema- le comenta Sakuma

-Pues sí, yo he tenido novias

Ambos se impresionaron con la respuesta y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse

-Oigan es normal, en serio. Solo no piense es tonterías y disfruten el momento, ya verán que vale la pena. Por ejemplo, yo con Fuyuka …

-Entonces es cierto- interrumpe Kido- tu sales con la hija del entrenador Kudou

-Sí, él sabe, así que no tengo problema, tampoco es para tanto, pero en conclusión es divertido salir con chicas así sea de amigos, aunque sería muy triste que tus sentimientos no sea correspondidos

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunta Sakuma

-Pues que si te gusta alguien y este no de ti. El que queda mal parado eres tú

Kido se asustó un poco al oír el comentario de su amigo, sintió algo en el pecho que no lograba describir, su semblante cambio por completo tornándose preocupado. Los chicos al notar eso, decidieron darle ánimo y así evitar los mínimos pensamientos negativas en la mente de su amigo.

-Descuida. Eso no ocurría- le sonríe Fudou

-Así es, ya verás que estarás bien- expresa Sakuma

Yuuto al mirar a sus dos amigos y escuchar esa palabras de ánimo, se sintió más tranquilo-Gracias amigos. Luego de terminar la charla, se sentaron en sus asientos para recibir al segundo profesor.

Volviendo a Raimon, las chicas salen de sus clases para dirigirse a campo del fútbol, rutina de todos los días. Durante el entrenamiento, Yuuko y Haruna retomaron la conversación de esta mañana mientras estaban en las bancas, ambas no aguantaban la emoción y no podría evitar notarse. Para no llamar la atención del equipo, decidieron calmarse un poco y continuar con sus deberes. Al culminar la práctica, Yuuko y Haruna, salen juntas del instituto, dirigiéndose a un bazar que estaba en Inazuma a unas cuadras de la predatoria.

Al llegar al bazar, las chicas quedaron muy encantadas con las decoraciones, las tiendas y sobretodo la gente que recorría el lugar, ambas decidieron adentrarse a este alegre sitio, solo para deleitarse con las maravillas que este promovía. Luego de pasear por el mismo, las muchachas deciden descansar en una tienda de dulce donde pidieron unas ricas malteadas y unos dulces, mientras deleitaban lo que habían pedido, decidieron volver a retomar la interminable conversación de esta mañana

-No aguanto más, ya quiero que este aquí en Inazuma –expreso Haruna con sonrojo

\- Tranquila, ya llegará por cierto, ¿porque el viene para acá? ¿Por visitar o por asuntos familiares?

-Me dijo que lo ayudara en algo y yo acepte, pero no me dijo que ese algo, se notaba muy nervioso

-Oh entiendo-comento Yuuko- pero a qué hora te dijo que vendría

\- A eso de las 7 de la noche, estoy nerviosa- saca de su bolso, un kit de maquillaje y procede a arreglarse- quiero verme linda para él

-Oye tranquila, no necesitas maquillarte, estas bien como estas, créeme-le responde la peliblanco con una tierna sonrisa

\- Pues sí, pero es que hoy, quiero decláramele.

-¿De verdad?- Yuuko se sorprende a escuchar esas palabras, atorándose con un bocado de su dulce- oye pero no crees que estas forzando un poco las cosas

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque siento que vas muy apresurada, entiendo que han charlado estos años solo por mensajes y llamadas se han vuelto muy unidos pero ¿no haz pensando que tal vez él, no te vea de la misma forma? No es por arruinarte tus ilusiones quien sabe tal vez si pero… ¿lo has pensado?

-Si-responde Haruna con un tono de preocupación- sabes tengo mucho miedo que eso suceda, pero siento que él me quiere sabes, se nota cuando hablamos, siempre me escribe y no sé, siento como un mar de burbujas recorre mi estómago cuando hablo con él, es tan tierno y amable

-Entiendo eso amiga, solo recuerda que pase lo que pase, nunca cambies no me gustaría verte triste

-Gracias Yuuko, eres una gran amiga, definitivamente eres perfecta para mi hermano

Yuuko al escuchar eso, se sonroja de tal forma que casi se desmaya, haciendo que Haruna riera a más no poder.

Pasaron las horas, y por fin llego el recuentro de Tachimukai y Haruna. Yuuko decide acompañarla a la cita para asegurarse que llegara bien, cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron con el muchacho, lo cual vestía muy "elegante" y por elegante me refiero a que llevaba una chaqueta azul turquesa, una camisa negra, pantalones azul oscuro y unos zapatos de vestir y como toque final, llevaba en su mano derecha un lindo ramo de flores. Tal atuendo, hizo que Otonashi se enamorara perdidamente de él, bueno más de lo que ella estaba. Se paralizó al detallarlo bien pareciera que viera un príncipe. Yuuko al mirar lo embelesada que estaba su amiga, decidió darle un leve golpe detrás de la cabeza para que saliera de ese trance. Esta al despertar mira a su amiga quien la miraba con picardía, la cual le responde

-Ve, te está esperando-le guiñe el ojo

-Está bien, gracias por acompañarme

-De nada, avísame cuando llegues a casa- expreso su amiga

-Lo prometo, cuando llegue te contare todo.

-Me parece bien, bueno yo me voy, adiós Haruna.

Las chicas se abrazaron para luego cada una dirigirse a su destino pero nunca se imaginó que ese día llegaría, el día en el que nuestra pequeña Haruna Otonashi probará las aventuras del amor

 **-Tachimukai y Haruna-**

Haruna decide dar el primer paso en esto, ella estaba decidida en declarase a su príncipe, esta noche era la suya.

Decide caminar a donde está su amigo, quien la esperaba en el sitio acordado, ella estaba algo tímida pero, él al notar que su amiga se acercaba, no dudo en corresponderle con una sonrisa

-Haruna, me alegra verte- le comenta muchacho

-Hola Tachimukai, ¿cómo estás?, me alegra que nos recentráramos de nuevo

-Estoy muy bien y Si igual me alegra verte de nuevo Haruna-le sonríe tiernamente.

Ella mira la su mano derecha del chico, la cual sostenía el ramo de flores que este llevaba, lo cual, fue la excusa perfecta para preguntar sobre eso -Que lindas flores

Este al notar que la chica noto el ramo de flores, se sonrojo muy leve- gracias ¿verdad que son lindas?

-Si mucho- le corresponde con una sonrisa

Para evitar que se avergüence más, Yuuki decide ir al grano- necesito tu ayuda urgente

-Dime para eso estoy acá, ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues veras- se sonroja otra vez haciendo que Haruna se sonrojara igual- me gus…

Ella al ver como su enamorado modulaba las palabras que ella más ansiaba oír, que no esperaba ni un minuto para que este terminara de decirlas. Los ojos de la muchacha parecían como dos focos de luz muy hermosos, era señal de lo ilusionaba y enamorada que estaba del joven portero, de pronto algo inesperado sucede. Una chica, vestida con un lindo vestido de flores, cabello color mostaza recogido con un moño y llevando un lindo abrigo, se acercó a su enamorado dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Ya llegue amor, perdón por la tardanza-le contesta la chica

-Hola Mitsuki que bueno que llegaste linda-le da un beso en la boca y le entrega el hermoso ramo de flores

Esta le corresponde con un lindo beso-gracias son bellas-lo abraza con fuerza.

Haruna al ver tal escena no encontró palabras para describir lo que sentía. Estaba en estado de shock, su mundo, su chico… todo se había roto en miles de pedazos. Sus ojos perdieron ese brillo tan lindo que la caracterizaba, su corazón partido en millones de fragmentos haciendo que su respiración se agitara, pareciera que un gran balde de agua fría la mojara de pies a cabeza, la muchacha tomo fuerzas y se armó de valor para no llorar delante de ellos, ya que al verlos se veía muy felices. El chico luego de saludar a su novia decide explicarle el motivo de su visita.

-Bueno como veras, Mitsuki es mi novia y quería que mi mejor amiga la conociera, pero además, me gustaría que me diera un tour nocturno por la ciudad ya que ambos no somos de acá, disculpa por molestarte –hace una reverencia en señal de disculpa

Haruna al ver la actitud del muchacho y lo enamorado que estaba de su novia, decide disfrazar su estado, correspondiéndole con una sonrisa- con que era eso, vaya ya se me hacía raro verte por acá … claro será un placer, déjamelo todo a mi

-Muchas gracias eres lo máximo Haruna –le sonríe

-De verdad gracias, esta ciudad representa mucho para él ya que según vive acá su mayor ídolo-le comenta Mitsuki

-¿Se refiere al capitán Endou?- le pregunta.

-Si exacto, yo he visto sus técnicas y son muy buenas, Yuuki me hablo mucho de él, que decidí venir hasta acá, de verdad gracias por ser nuestro guía disculpa las molestias –hace una reverencia

Haruna veía a la chica algo inusual, su semblante era muy diferente al de ella, se veía muy delicada y sutil similar a una princesa, le recordaba un poco a su amiga Aki pero esta era muy diferente, ella para no hacerles perder tiempo y además que se sentía muy incómoda le contesta lo siguiente- tranquila es un honor ayudar a la novia de mi… mejor amigo, bueno no se decidan más, ¡vamos a conocer inazuma!

El trio liderado por su guía Haruna, recorrieron todo el lugar, mostrando lo increíble de la ciudad, probando platillo delicioso de algún puesto de comida, visitando tiendas, en fin, un recorrido bastante incómodo para la pobre joven. Ya siendo casi las 9 de la noche decide terminar el recorrido. La pareja de novios decide tomar una línea de taxis que los llevaría al sitio donde se hospedaba que era nada más y nada menos que la casa de un familiar de Mitsuki, los novios agradecieron a la muchacha por tan simpática velada, sin embargo, Tachimakai estaba bastante apenado ya que era muy tarde y no quería que estuviese sola a esa hora de la noche

-Déjame por lo menos acompañarte a una salida de tren o algo, no quiero dejarte sola- comento el chico

-Descuida estaré bien, de hecho mi casa queda a unas cuadras de acá así que no te preocupes-le contesta Haruna

Mitsuki interviene, ya que se sentía algo preocupada – ¿seguro?, si quieres de verdad te podemos acompañar después de todo nosotros te molestamos por este capricho.

-Tranquila, en serio, estaré bien. Mejor váyanse que les hará más tarde.

-Está bien- ambos dejaron de insistir y decide despedirse de la muchacha con un abrazo.

-Gracias Haruna, fue un placer conocer a la mejor amiga de Yuuki- la abraza con delicadeza.

-De nada fue un placer-le sonríe

-Espero verte pronto-le dice Mitsuki

-Así será, no te preocupes.

Tachimukai le da un gran abrazo -Gracias Haruna, eres genial.

-Oye tranquilo Tachimukai, fue un placer de veras.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos, de nuevo muchas gracias-se dispone a entrar al taxi, se despiden con la mano.

Cuando el carro se alejaba, fue el momento perfecto para dejarse llevar por el dolor que sentía la joven. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer solas, ya era muy tarde para detenerlas, por eso no le quedo de otra que caminar con su dolor hasta su casa.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**El Fallido penal: cuando las estrategias no funcionan**

 **Parte 2**

Como mencione anteriormente, hay que saber planificar una buena estrategia si quieres que salir victorioso y no fracasar. Para Haruna, fue lo que le paso, creía tener todo bien planeado pero no fue así.

Descuiden, esto es normal a esa edad, sin embargo, por más expertos que sean en la materia, a veces suele haber tropiezos inesperados, que puede sorprenderte completamente.

Fudou Akio, el gran arrogante "príncipe Purple", fue la victima perfecta para poner el práctica este ejemplo. El comenzó en esto del "romance" cuando tenía 14 años, sus noviazgos han sido pasajeros, como todo un "pica flor": las enamoraban, prometiéndole el cielo y las estrellas para después dejarlas. Cuando cumplió los 16 años, decidió eliminar esa forma de pensar, ya que lastimo sin querer a una chica que sentía algo él pero este no de ella. Para no ver herir ninguna chica, decidió ser ese clásico galán inalcanzable pero caballeroso y respetuoso.

Ustedes pensaran ¿por qué él cambio?, si las personas te tienen que aceptar tal cual eres sin importar que seas. Pues, déjame decirles que es bastante complejo, Fudou no solo cambio para no hacerle daño a alguien sino que también para sí mismo. Se cansó de ser siempre el malo de la situación debido a que le recordaba su triste pasado. Su madre le dijo que "debía ser el más fuerte de todos y no dejarse intimidar por los demás". Es por ello, que él desea ser fuerte no solo para darle su merecido aquellas personas que lo lastimaran sino que también para proteger a los que valora, como es el caso del Equipo Raimon.

Al entrar a la preparatoria, Fudou ha sido bastante servicial con las chicas, las ayuda en lo que pueda, de vez en cuando coquetea con ellas pero sin intención de enamorarlas o algo así, él se juró que si se llegara enamorar, solo tendría ojos para ella y para nadie más.

Y así fue….

Fudou fue flechado por la delicada, sutil y hermosa Fuyuka Kudou, la hija del entrenador Kudou que como recordaran, estuvo con ellos durante el torneo FFI. Se enamoraron cuando se rencontraron en Raimon, aunque las miradas del pelo castaño se dirigían a Haruna, él no pudo notar lo increíble y sobretodo lo bella que era la hija del entrenador. No pudo dejar de mirarla cuando estaba comiendo en el Rai Rai Ken, tanto era la intensidad de los ojos del muchacho, que la chica se percató de aquella enigmática mirada. Ella se sonrojo al verlo y lo único que podría ser en aquel momento era solamente sonreírle. Gracias a Aki, la peli morada tuvo la fortaleza de acercase al muchacho, logrando interactuar un poco con este singular príncipe.

A veces las mujeres damos el primer paso en cuanto al ligue, bueno… Haruna fue la primera.

-Veo que te gusta el ramen- se acerca a la mesa donde está el chico.

-Pues no mucho, en realidad me gusta los pulpos pero si me los preparas tú con gusto me los comería- le sonríe el muchacho

Ella se ríe con dulzura- no soy buena en la cocina, pero podría intentarlo.

-Descuida, yo te enseño, si esos dos idiotas aprendieron (refiriéndose a Sakuma y Kido) porque tu no- le guiñe el ojo

-Oh no sabía que te gustaba cocinar-le contesta sorprendida

-Me encanta cocinar aparte de otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo cuál?-le pregunta la joven

-Pues-hace una pausa y mira la chica coquetamente- las niñas lindas que son tan valientes en acercarse a un muchacho como yo, la mayoría de las veces son los muchachos que se acercan pero esta vez, me sorprendiste.

-En realidad soy muy tímida, pero no pude negar que me atrajeron tu forma de mirarme-se sonroja al decir esas palabras

-yo diría que reservada- le contesta el muchacho- eso me gusta más- le sonríe

Ambos chicos no pararon de hablar, la conversación se tornó muy agradable y amistosa, era extraño ver a Fudou conversar con un chica ya que el solía ser algo insinúate y bastante intenso.

Cuando los muchachos salieron del local y cada uno se dispuso a retirarse a sus casas, fue el momento exacto para que este príncipe lograra acercarse más a esta linda chica.

Cuando Fudou dejo a los muchachos, siguió con cautela al otro grupo en el que estaba su enamorada. Luego de que todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Fuyuka estaba caminando sola por el bulevar, aprovechando la luz de la noche y que estaba algunas tiendas abiertas para poder observar la mercancía que las mismas exhiben, de repente, su soledad es interrumpida por la presencia de un singular muchacho.

-Con que te gusta ese vestido, te quedaría lindo- mira a la muchacha quien se encontraba muy concentrada viendo un vestido rojo con encajes.

Fuyuka se sorprende al oír la voz de aquel muchacho, que pudo dialogar un poco en el restaurante, para su sorpresa no esperaba verlo a esa hora de la noche caminando por el bulevar.

-Que sucede ¿dije algo malo?- le pregunta a la muchacha con algo de duda.

-No para nada- le contesta- es que- hace una pausa- me sorprende verte por acá, ¿A caso me estas siguiendo?

-Pues sí, no te negare que quiero que continuemos con nuestra conversación si no es mucha molestia, pero al verte sola caminando por acá, me parece que un caballero como yo, debería acompañar tan linda dama.

-Vaya, a que puesto que le dice eso a todas las chicas- le responde con gracia.

-Oye- se avergüenza un poco- esas cosas se quedaron atrás junto a mi mal habito de roncar

Fuyuka al oír esa frase no pudo aguantar de reír- entiendo, entonces está bien puedes acompañarme.

-Me alegra verte sonreír… creo que eso es lo que me encanta de ti, es más es difícil decidir que me gusta de ti, son tantas cosas- se sonroja un poco pero le sonríe con picardía.

-No ¿crees que vas rápido?-le comenta la muchacha con algo de cautela

-Tal vez, pero el amor va y viene, más cuando me gusta alguien.

Entre chistes, comentarios y entre otros balbuceos, fueron lo que estos dos jóvenes sembraron en esa luminosa noche, Fudou como buen chico, llevo a su princesa a su humilde morada, se despidió de ella rogando otra salida la cual la muchacha acepto sin chistar. Fue una noche mágica para ambos o más para el castaño.

Fudou a llegar a su casa, se dispone a preparar algo de comer, unas tostadas con queso y mantequilla, después de cenar, hace sus deberes y al finalizar, se dispone a dialogar por Skype con sus mejores amigos. El día fue largo, así que los tres necesitaban asimilar ciertas cosas, entre ellas, el rencuentro de Yuuko y Kido

-Hola chicos ¿llegaron bien?- pregunta Sakuma

-Pues yo bien- responde Fudou con indiferencia- y tu Kido?

-Pues.. Bien supongo, hoy fue un día bastante interesante.

-Interesante? Es todo lo que dirás, tu cara no era de "interesante" casi te desmayas a verla – responde Fudou

-Es cierto, que te ocurrió amigo?- recalca Sakuma

-No lo sé, es raro, yo nunca me comporto así con una chica.

-mmmmmmm creo que nuestro amigo, está sintiendo algo llamado amor- responde con arrogancia el castaño

-Oye de que hablar Fudou- responde Kido

-Ya sabes, chico y chica "muack muack"- responde Fudou

-Hey no exageres, solo fue la conmoción del momento- exclamo Sakuma

-¿Conmoción? mis polainas-responde Fudou- se notó su cara de perplejo cuando la vio y no te lo niego, esa chica es muy hermosa, tiene lindas caderas y ese cabello blanco uff que chica.

Kido al oír eso, alza la voz- Oye deja hablar así de ella.

Los muchachos se sorprendieron al oír la respuesta, Fudou tratando de calmarlo le contesta lo siguiente **\- quédate tranquilo, que no ando pendiente de esa chica, mis ojos están por otro lado.**

Los chicos quedaron miraron a Fudou con algo de inquietud

-No empieces, con eso por favor- le responde Kido.

-Si-concluye Sakuma- **y mucho menos con la hija del entrenador Kudou**

 **-¿la hija del entrenador?-** interroga Kido.

- **Si, por si no lo notaste. Ellos intercambiaron palabras e incluso número de teléfono, a que apuesto que es compromiso raro que te surgió de la nada, fue para verla a ella verdad** \- expresa Sakuma con mucha franqueza acusando a su amigo Fudou.

Fudou solo responde con su clásica risa burlona, los mira y contesta- **oigan mis asuntos son míos ok, no se metan en esto, así que mejor nos vamos a dormir, estoy cansado y mañana es un día largo, buenas noches chicos nos vemos-** Fudou se desconecta

Adiós Fudou- responde en unísono Sakuma y Kido

Luego de unas semanas, Fudou y Fuyuka se seguían viendo, se citaban después de clases, siempre iban por el bulevar para ver tiendas, comer algo e incluso pasear por el parque, era de esas citas apaciguas y tranquilas, que les sirvió a estos chicos para conocerse más. Pasaron aproximadamente unos tres meses y ya Fudou y Fuyuka eran oficialmente novios. Era la pareja más cotizada por asi decirlo porque aunque no lo crean, Fuyuka tenía su club de fans. Tal grupo se comportaba algo intenso, siempre vigilante y servicial haciendo que esta chica se sienta algo incomoda, bastaba y sobraba con el novio sobreprotector que tenía. Si, "sobreprotector"

Fudou se convirtió en el típico novio que cuida, protege y vela por su novia 24/7, en realidad estaba muy enamorado de esa muchacha, siempre la esperaba a la salida de clases para ir a comer algo o simplemente la acompañaba a su casa. Su papá, el entrenador Kudou, sabía sobre la identidad del novio de su hija, ya que habían ido varias veces a su casa y quien además le pidió permiso para salir con su hija.

Estos tres meses se convirtieron en ocho dando un paso más al noviazgo de estos adolescentes. Pero algo raro comenzaba a emanar, debido a que Fuyuka estaba algo desanimada o mejor dicho cansada ya que Fudou se comportaba bastante irritante y todo gracias a los celos.

Este destructivo sentimiento fue el causante para que Fuyuka se diera cuenta quien era en verdad su novio, al principio no le daba mucha importancia pero luego de varios días se convirtió un dolor de cabeza para ella. Una vez, iba a casa de un compañero de clases para pedirle prestado unos apuntes, Fudou la vigilaba desde un poste que se encontraba cerca de la casa de este muchacho; el muchacho sale de su casa con unos cuadernos en su mano, se dispone a entregárselo a Fuyuka pero Fudou noto algo extraño, la mirada de ese chico era algo provocadora sentía que le estaba coqueteando con su novia, en un impulso, Fudou sale de su escondite, corre a donde está la casa del muchacho, aparta a la chica y empuja al muchacho amenazándolo; el muchacho sale asustado y entra a la casa mientras que Fuyuka le da una bofetada a Fudou.

-Ya deja de seguirme quieres, ¿Cuál es tu problema?- le pregunta molesta

-Mi problema es que me molesta que basuras como esa – señala la casa del chico- te estén coqueteando, no te puedo dejar sola porque imbéciles te miran con deseo y eso me molesta.

-¿A caso no confías en mí?, te he dicho millones de veces que solo tengo ojos para ti y para nadie más, él es solo un compañero de clases. Entiéndelo.

-Oh con que compañero, pero eso no fue lo que vi, él te estaba coqueteando, es que eres tan despistada que no lo ves.

-Oye sabes qué.. Dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí- se dispone a retirarse pero Fudou le sujeta el brazo.

-Tú no te iras, y eso no acaba acá me oyes-

-¿Que me vas a hacer? Me vas a golpear como aquellas veces que peleaste con varios amigos míos-le contesta de forma desafiante.

El castaño se queda callado al oír la voz de su novia, se calma un poco y le contesta lo siguiente- yo… jamás te haría daño

-Pues lo estás haciendo- lo suelta y sale con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Fuyuka sale llorando y va caminando sin rumbo, de la nada aparece un compañero de clases en el cual le tiene mucha confianza. Su nombre era Yamato Sendo y estudia con ella, digamos que es, el único amigo que le queda ya que los demás simplemente se espantaron con las amenazas de Fudou. Ella corrió a sus brazos llorando y esté solo la consuela y quedándose así por varias horas. Por otro lado, Fudou golpeaba una pared en un callejón de mala muerte, en ese momento solo pensaba en lo rudo que fue con la única chica que le robo el corazón.

Pasaron varios meses después de esa pelea, durante ese tiempo, le sirvieron a ambos tomar una decisión, la de Fudou era no celarla y darle la oportunidad en confiar en ella pero la de Fuyuka era algo que se necesitaba decirlo no demostrarlo. Fuyuka fue a la escuela Teikoku a esperar a Fudou, este sale de la institución y no piensa dos veces en abrazarla con fuerza, rogándole que le perdonara pero ella solo se mostraba firme, porque la decisión que tomó iba generar ciertas molestias.

En un lugar apartado, los muchachos se dispusieron a dialogar con calma y fue el momento adecuado para que la chica le diera la noticia pero el castaño se adelanta y comienza a expresarse

-Lo lamento todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora- mira hacia el suelo, mostrándose vulnerable ante ella- lo siento, no quise gritarte o causarte molestia, es que veras- hace una pausa- eres el amor de mi vida, la chica que veo como la mamá de mis hijos y es por eso que me comporte como un estúpido de verdad, lo lamento… me gustaría que me perdonaras y prometo no causarte molestias, de verdad fui un patán e idiota.

Ella a escuchar la voz de Fudou, decide decirle lo que sentía, la chica coloco sus manos en el rostro del chico y con una delicada sonrisa llena de lágrimas le contesta lo siguiente: -No negare que estos meses fueron bellos, me encanta tu forma de ver las cosas, tus metas en la vida y que me vieras como la mamá de tus hijos fue hermoso pero lamentándolo mucho- intenta aguantar un poco el llanto- no creo ser la indicada para llevar ese título, es por eso, que deseo dejarte libre para que cumplas con tus sueños. Yo la verdad, no soy la indicada para ti merece una chica a la cual sientas que de verdad debas proteger ,amar y sobre todo valorarla, tal vez con el tiempo esos celos se vayan, aunque no es que sea malo pero puede herir a otros. Lo siento mucho pero creo que es lo mejor- le da un beso en la frente, se retira del lugar con lagrima en los ojos.

Fudou mira la espalda de su amor, con sus ojos sollozos mira hacia el suelo respondiéndole lo siguiente:- si crees que es correcto está bien, pero recuerda que nunca te olvidare, Te amo Fuyuka siempre lo haré.

Fuyuka solo le sonríe, luego se retira, dejando al chico con ese pesar en el corazón.

Pasaron varios meses desde lo ocurrido

Un día mientras regresaba de su rutina académica. Sakuma se despide de Fudou dejándolo solo caminando por la avenida rumbo a su casa. En el trayecto noto algo que le llamo la atención, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a ver a su ex novia tomada de manos con un muchacho; ambos chicos se veían felices, no paraban de abrazarse y besarse. Al ver esa escena, una lagrimas inundan el rostro del castaño generando una pesada sensación de tristeza, era la primera vez que sentía tener el corazón roto, para evitar no sentirte tan derrotado, baja la cabeza, se retira de aquel lugar y retoma otro camino

-Al menos, uno de los dos conoció el amor, me alegra que seas feliz mi amada….

Esas fueron las palabras de aquel príncipe derrotado que recibió una fuerte herida provocada por el amor.

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

**El jugador estrella: el As del equipo**

En todo equipo siempre existe aquel jugador que se destaca entre los demás, caracterizados por ser: el que tiene un gran desempeño, dedicación y sobretodo fuerza. En el mundo del fútbol, esté jugador es considerado como aquel que anota más goles, pero durante años se ha ido cambiando este término mostrando una serie de opciones permitiendo apodarlo como

 **EL JUGADOR ESTRELLA**

Raimon, un equipo que por razones obvias posee una gran variedad de jugadores estrellas, nombrándose como el equipo perfecto.

Obviando un poco este deporte, en la vida cotidiana también existen jugadores estrellas. Por ejemplo, cuando una persona se encuentra triste por algunas razones siempre es bueno contar con alguien que te ayuden a levantarte, mostrándote el lado positivo de las cosas; es por ello que este individuo se podría también considerar un **jugador estrella** porque apoya a su equipo en las buenas y en las malas.

Para Haruna y Fudou, que atravesaron por problemas que ya conocen, nunca se imaginaron que dentro de su equipo de amigos, se encontraba alguien que jamás pensó que podría ayudarlos, su nombre era Yuuko Namegawa.

Esta simpática adolecente significo un rayo de esperanza quien los ayudo a levantarse de esa terrible derrota.

Un día común y corriente en la preparatoria Raimon, Haruna se encontraba sentada en el suelo cerca de la cancha donde el equipo de Tenis practicaba. Su cara se mostraba algo melancólica, derramando pequeñas lagrimas que escondía con su cabello, ¿la razón?, "amor no correspondido", mientras abrazaba sus piernas escondiendo su cara entre ellas. Aparece Yuuko, quien llevaba horas buscándola, al hallarla, la mira con preocupación.

-Haruna te buscaba por todas partes- se sienta a su lado tratando de averiguar el porqué de su estado- ¿qué paso? ¿Ocurrió algo con tu cita?

Haruna levanta un poco su rostro dejando ver sus ojos hinchados lleno de sollozos – Tiene novia, Yuuko

Al oírlo de la voz quebradiza de su amiga, Yuuko decide consolarla-Oh no, Haruna, no llores- coloca su mano en el hombro de su amiga, atrayéndola hacia ella intentando abrazarla- amiga no me gusta verte triste y más por un chico- toma la rostro de la joven colocándolo en su pecho, dejando que su amiga llorara - libérate de esa tristeza amiga, todo estará bien.

Después de varios minutos, Haruna logra calmarse, seca sus lágrimas con sus manos, toma un poco de aire para proceder a contar lo que pasó en la cita.

-Entonces no era una cita, era más bien un paseo, ya veo porque tanta la insistencia –le responde Yuuko

-Si eso lo más gracioso, yo pensado que me iba a decir lo que sentía por mí pero resulta ser quería que fuese su guía- le responde Haruna con algo de ironía en su voz

-Tranquila, las cosas pasan por algo- le contesta Yuuko mientras acaricia su cabello - simplemente no era el indicado. Solo tómate tu tiempo, ponte bien linda y sonríe quien sabe tal vez por ahí este el verdadero hombre que te robe el aliento.

-¿Tú crees?, a veces pienso que nunca llegará.

-Claro que sí, solo espera y verás, además eres muy guapa, idiota aquel que no lo vea- le guiñe el ojo

Haruna se ríe a carcajada a escuchar el comentario de su amiga, haciendo que ella también se ría.

Las horas pasaron y ambas jóvenes decidieron ir a cada una a sus respectivas clases, se despidieron dándose un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias eres la mejor- Le dice Haruna abrazando con fuerza a su amiga

-Para eso estamos, para apoyarnos,-le responde mientras corresponde su cálido abrazo- ya no quiero más lagrimas eh? Oye te parece si hacemos una pijamada en mi casa.

-Que genial idea-le contesta la peliazul.

-Bueno te espero a la salida, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa para recoger tus cosas y de allí partimos a la mía.

-Está bien Yuuko, nos vemos más tarde.

Ambas salieron de la institución a la hora planteada, fueron a casa de Haruna a buscar sus cosas y luego salieron a la casa de Yuuko. Entre risas, bailes y muchas cosas alocadas, Haruna pudo liberarse de aquel dolor dando espacio a la alegría que transmite su amiga.

Por otro lado, en la preparatoria Teikoku, Fudou tenía un humor de perro, trataba con mucha indiferencia y algo de brusquedad a sus compañeros de clase y también a sus mejores amigos, ¿el motivo? "Su novia lo dejo por otro chico" o así lo ve él

Fudou decidió irse solo a su casa, tomo la ruta más larga ya que no tenía tampoco muchos ánimos de llegar a su hogar. En el trayecto, se encontró con unos de sus mejores amigos quien está acompañando de una chica.

-¿Kido con Yuuko? Lo que faltaba, el fracasado de Kido intentando ligar-exclama Fudou mientras miraba a sus amigos a una distancia bastante prudente- no tengo ánimos de ver "parejas lindas"- procede a retirarse sin ser visto, mostrándose desganado y deprimido.

A continuación, Yuuko y Kido se encontraba caminando cerca de bulevar, disfrutando de un delicioso helado, ¿La causa? Discutían sobre las estrategias que había diseñado o mejor dicho "teniendo una cita". Kido planteaba nuevas ideas para mejorar la defensa algo que a Yuuko le parecía algo interesante después, ella explicaba sus nuevos planes para mejorar los pases, ambos chicos parecía que se encontraba en un chistoso debate para demostrar quién era el mejor, pero algo hizo que rompiera esa leve discusión. La peliblanco observó una figura conocida desde el otro lado de la acera, intentando descifrar quien era, Kido la mira con algo de duda.

-Sucede algo.

-Yuuko, voltea a ver a su acompañante que la miraba extraño- Ese que va caminando hacia allá, ¿no es tu amigo?- le responde mientras mira en la dirección donde se fue el chico

-Oh si, ese es Fudou, me pregunto que hace por aquí, aunque no tiene mucha importancia- comento con indiferencia

-Oye no seas así, ¿por qué dices eso? No se supone que es tu amigo.

-Si lo es, pero… últimamente anda de muy pésimo humor-respondio

-¿Y sabes la razón?- pregunto la joven, intentando indagar.

-Pues- le responde con duda- no. Para serte franco, no sé qué le pasa, ha estado así desde hace varios días, no quiere hablarme ni tampoco a Sakuma, siempre tenemos una costumbre de hablar por Skype todas las noches pero ya no se conecta, intento conversar con él pero me esquiva o me trata mal. Solo espero que se le pase pronto- finalizó el castaño.

-Vaya, también espero que este bien pero igual deberías hablar con él, eres su mejor amigo después de todo- le sonríe con ternura.

Kido al mírala, muestra un leve sonrojo en su rostro, para no hacer notar su estado, esquiva la mirada- Esta bien, lo intentaré

Yuuko amaba ver ese lado tierno de Kido- Yuuto ¿por qué no vamos a un parque a practicar? –intentando romper el ambiente- Así ponemos en práctica lo que estábamos conversando

Sorprendido por la petición, Kido le sonríe como acostumbra hacer cuando alguien e impone un desafío- Me parece una idea interesante.

 **-Kido y Yuuko-**

 **-Príncipe Pingüino Vs La Diosa Del Fútbol-**

Recorriendo las calles de Inazuma, este par de jóvenes buscaban un campo de fútbol para practicar. Al llegar al lugar, sintieron la suave brisa que adornaba el paisaje, refrescándolos y llenándolos de energía, era el momento perfecto para comenzar con el desafío.

Los muchachos decidieron cambiarse por su ropa de entrenamiento, Kido no pudo notar lo bella que se veía su amiga con su uniforme de Raimon, era el mismo que uso cuando estaba en secundaria, la única diferencia es que este se ajustaba perfectamente a la contextura de la joven, marcando bien sus caderas un atributo que a Kido lo embobaba. Por otro lado, Yuuko miraba con ternura a su amigo quien se encontraba ajustando sus lentes y colocándose su clásica capa.

-Ya es hora de saber quién es el mejor- fueron las palabras que cruzaron en su mente cuando se miraban fijamente, mostrándose temibles, dando a entender que no se tendrán compasión y que esto va en serio.

Cuando pisaron la cancha, la palabra "amigos" quedo atrás, ahora era dos rivales que intentaba demostrar quién era el mejor.

Para saber quién comenzaba, decidieron lanzar una moneda, Yuuko escogió cara y Kido sello, cuando la moneda cae en las manos de chico, se muestra la figura del sello dando a entender que el muchacho comenzaba el duelo.

El joven comienza a patear el balón a gran velocidad, momento perfecto para usar su técnica "Balon ilusión" logrando salirse con la suya o eso creía. En el ese momento de descuido, Yuuko corre detrás de él igualando su velocidad, logrando hacer una barrida, quitándole el balón, cambiando de dirección hacia la portería de su adversario. Kido la persigue, logrando igualar su velocidad, en un intento para robarle el balón, decide hacerle una finta para mandar al balón al otro lado de la cancha dando a entender que es un tiro fuera. Los muchachos agitados, sonríe intentando recuperar el aliento, ambos sabía que esta "practica" iba ser algo interesante.

Pasaron horas y los rivales no se daban por vencidos, el marcador se mantenía igual, se mostraban cansados pero rendirse no estaba en sus prioridades. En una jugada arriesgada, Yuuko decide usar su técnica secreta llamada **"La caída de los demonios"**

 ** _Consiste corre a gran velocidad pateando el balón, mientras el suelo se abre mostrando unos demonios alados volando a su alrededor, los seres del inframundo se fusionan creando uno más grande, el individuo lanza el balón al aire haciendo que este ser lo posesione volviéndose una bola roja en ese momento, el jugador patea el balón con toda su fuerza dejando una estela de fuego en su camino._**

Para que este poderoso tiro no llegue hacia la portería, Kido usa una nueva técnica inspirada en los Pinguinos Imperiales: " Pinguinos Imperiales X 2"

 **** ** _Esta técnica se describe en lo siguiente: el jugador hace un silbido donde aparece un enorme pingüino del suelo rodeando de otros pingüinos de color azul, cuando patea el balón, los pequeños pingüinos rodea el balón logrando que el enorme pingüino queda atrás para tratar de dar mayor potencia al tiro, también esa técnica se puede usar para revertir tiros proveniente del rival y se puede combinar con otras técnicas._**

Kido uso la técnica para cambiar la trayectoria del tiro, desviándolo hacia la otra portería, pero la técnica de la chica era tan poderosa que solo apenas logró detenerla. Ambos poseía una increíble poder, ninguno se daba por vencido, sus técnicas daban a entender que no era débiles jugadores. Yuuko uso toda su fuerza dando todo para que el tiro traspasara la portería de su rival, en un intento desesperado, la chica usa su cabeza para darle más potencia al ataque provocándose una leve herida en su frente. El muchacho, al notar lo que hizo la chica, se descuidó por unos segundo haciendo que la técnica de ambos generara una gran explosión lanzándolos por los aires. En un intento de estabilizarse, Kido corre hacia su compañera para ver qué tan herida se encontraba, pero solo noto un pequeño moretón en su frente.

-¡Yuuko! ¿Estás bien? ¿Me puedes ver?- exclama Kido con desesperación al mirar a su amiga que encontraba en el suelo

Yuuko estaba algo aturdida, se hallaba algo mareada pero pudo sentarse en el suelo –Estoy bien, no te preocupes- lo dice mientras toca su frente- wao que juego eh?

-¿Segura que estas bien? Podemos ir al médico- dice el muchacho mirándola con preocupación

-Estoy muy bien, solo que…- lo mira con ternura- me siento excitada- suspira con gran intensidad.

Kido, al oír esa palabra de la boca de su amiga, no pudo aguantar las ganas de verla, es que la posición en la que se encontraba mostraba un lado que el chico jamás había visto en una mujer. Su femenino cuerpo acostado en la verdosa y suave grama, la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba totalmente empapada de su sudor, sus piernas abiertas de en par en par mientras que sus brazos reposaban en su frente y como toque final, su hermoso rostro estaba adornado con un lindo color carmesí añadiendo también los jadeos de cansancio brotaba en su delicada boca. Ella daba a entender solo una cosa, que no diré por razones ya obvias.

Para no sentirse más incómodo de lo que ya se encontraba, el muchacho, busco dentro de su maletín una toalla, se la lanzo a la chica en el rostro y con esto duelo llego a su fin.

Luego que todo se estabilizo, ambos chicos decidieron irse a su casa, pero aun Kido no podría quitar de su mente aquella escena "erótica", haciendo que pensamientos bochornosos crucen por su mente, tanto fue la conmoción que el muchacho solo decidió irse directo a su casa después de a verse despedido secamente de su amiga, haciendo que la chica se preocupara por su extraña acción.

Al llegar a su casa, solo se dispuso a entrar a su cuarto, colocando su cabeza en la almohada. Lo que había visto era algo tan nuevo que no hallaba palabras para describirlo, intentando buscar respuesta dentro de su pensamiento, una extraña intromisión se manifiesta en la entrepierna del muchacho, tal pronunciamiento de esa zona hizo que Kido brotara cierto gemido. Lo único que pudo hacer, era simplemente, dejarse llevar.

A la mañana siguiente, adornada con un resplandeciente y un hermoso cielo despejado, nuestro príncipe Kido aún se encontraba apegado a sus delicadas sabanas, dando a entender que no tenía intenciones para levantarse o quién sabe. Lo que paso el día anterior no fue nada fácil, el duelo contra esa chica, lo dejo agotado tanto física como mentalmente, sin duda alguna, el muchacho aun debía experimentar otras cosas que en un futuro quizás vuelvan aparecer. Pero la tranquilidad es interrumpida cuando el sonido delicado y potente de su celular adorna la habitación, era un mensaje que decía lo siguiente: "Fudou y yo iremos a tu casa, ya es hora que tengamos que hablar los tres, espero que no te incomode. Nos vemos dentro de 2 horas" atte Sakuma

Quien mejor que sus amigos para dialogar de estas cosas y ya es hora de poner en práctica lo que dijo su amiga

 _"_ _eres su mejor amigo después de todo"_

Fudou y Sakuma llegaron a la casa, Kido los recibe con una cara algo somnolienta debido a que no pudo conciliar el sueño. Ambos lo mira preocupado y extrañados ya que no es común ver a Kido con ojeras.

Fudou como siempre de burlón fue el primero en indagar sobre la apariencia de su amigo –Vaya pero que te paso ¿los monstro no te dejaron dormir?

-No empieces, solo entra- le responde frialdad

-Después dice que soy el que responde de mala gana- replica Fudou

-Ya no empiecen por favor- responde Sakuma, intentando de calmar la posible discusión que se aproximaba- la razón por la que venimos acá es para hablar los tres y el motivo eres tu Fudou ¿ qué te sucede? ¿ Por qué actúas así?

-A ustedes no les importa lo que me pase, y si les contara que ¿solucionara lo que me paso? No lo creo, lo menos que quiero es que me consuelen- expreso con fastidio el peli marrón

-Tu ego estúpido volvió aparecer, de verdad que no cambias- expreso Kido- acaso se te olvida que somos tus amigos, que estamos acá para apoyarte, para comprender que demonios te pasa. Tus acciones lastima a otros, aunque no lo creas nos duele que estés así.

-¿Te duele? Ja sobre todo a ti, que andabas amorosito con Yuuko, yo te veo feliz como lombriz y sabes que, me dan repugnancia, esa chica es demasiado buena para ti.

Al escuchar el tono de molestia y de envidia de la palabras de su amigo, Kido no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños, estaba tan molesto que no dudo en un segundo en responder- Por eso estas solo, envidioso

Fudou al oírlo, su mirada cambio mostrándose molesto lleno de ira- ¿Que dijiste desgraciado?.

Sakuma aparto a ambos muchachos, dándole una reprimenda a los dos- Callense de una buenas ves, parece unos niños, ya casi somos unos hombres y es así como solucionan las cosas, a punta de gritos y golpes, yo soy el que les dará una buena golpiza si siguen actuando como bebes.

El peliblanco tomo aire para calmarse, mira a Fudou mientras que este le corresponde con una mirada de rabia- Entiendo que no quieres que te tratemos con lastima, pero no significa que no nos preocupemos por ti. Sé que tienes más experiencia en otras cosas que nosotros, pero eso no quiere decir que no te comprendamos, eres nuestro amigo y por eso estamos acá, para apoyarte.- coloca su mano en el hombro del chico- A sí que tranquilo, no use la violencia como arma para desahogarte.

-Conozco una forma para eso –le contesta Kido- practiquemos un rato ¿les parece?

-Con esa apariencia a perro llorón, no creo que puedas seguirme el ritmo- le responde Fudou de forma retadora.

-Pues veamos, si de verdad no puedo seguirte el paso- le contesta Kido mientras señala con su cabeza en dirección al jardín de su casa.

Los tres practicaron todo el día, hasta que se hizo la tarde y fue un buen momento para descansar. Ya agotados los muchachos, Fudou decide contar lo que paso, los muchachos quedaron sorprendido, no pensaron que este problema podría afectar a alguien como el volviéndose repelente e intenso, no obstante, no fue motivo para no apoyarlo y aconsejarlo.

-Entiendo que deber ser muy duro para ti ya que se te notaba que adorabas a la hija del entrenador Kudou, lamentablemente no soy quien para aconsejarte pero solo puedo decir que cuentas con nosotros.-le contenta Kido

Sakuma algo inquietado por la situación le dice lo siguiente- descuida, tal vez ella no era para ti o tu no lo eras para ella, pero algo si sé que fue bonito mientras duro y debes usar esos buenos momento para encontrar en que fallaste y como solucionarlo porque quien sabe, si eso podría perjudicarte en un futuro y eso no es lo queremos para ti.

Fudou se sorprendió a ver lo comprensivos que era sus amigos, a pesar de no tener experiencia en el amor, ellos intentaron comprenderlo para así hallar las palabras correctas que le servirían de consejo para este chico

-Wao me sorprende que me digas esas cosas, pero algo que aprendí, es que el amor es como el fútbol, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde solo hay que disfrutar y aprender de ello- hace una pausa para mirar a Kido- entiendes Kido, eso va para ti.

Kido se sorprende al oír tal señalamiento de su palabras, este trago saliva mientras su cara emanaba dudas que era difícil de ocultar, él decidió tomar aire y contar lo que paso.

¡QUE! ¡NO PUEDE SER! – eso fue lo que pronunciaron los muchachos, al escuchar la extraña cita que tuvo su amigo.

Las palabras del peli marrón no dejaba de escucharse en toda la casa, su sarcasmo en cada sílaba hacia que Kido se avergonzara mas- Oh nuestro Kido ya es todo un hombre, viste que te dije de sus caderas, ¡dios esa mujer es demasiado excitante!

-¡Cállate!, trato de olvidar lo que paso, ok- sentencia Kido con su rostro sonrojado

Sakuma solo se quedó perplejo al saber lo ocurrido intentando hallar una respuesta.

Y así fue como estos príncipes dejaron atrás su orgullo y decidieron divertirse un rato.

Fudou tenía curiosidad sobre la destreza de Yuuko, así que decide ir a visitarla a Raimon -Con que "la caída de los demonios" eso debo verlo.

El muchacho se encontraba a la afueras de institución hallando a la chica, cuando la localiza no duda en detenerla.-Hey, ¿eres Yuuko, cierto?.

La muchacha atiende al llamado y para su sorpresa, no esperaba que el mejor amigo de Kido la estuviese buscando- Si, y ¿tú eres el famoso Fudou Akio?

-Wao me sorprende que me conozcas- le sonríe con picardía

-Claro, Yuuto me habla siempre de ti y de Sakuma, me dijo que son unos increíbles jugadores-le contesta

-Me alegra que nos veas así, ¿te molesta si te acompaño hasta tu casa?-le pregunta el chico

-No veo porque no, claro si me dice tus intenciones.-le contesta

-¿Intenciones? Solo quiero conocer a la novia de mi amigo.

-¿Novia? No recuerdo ser eso o tal vez si – le guiñe el ojo-

La picardía de esta chica, hace que a Fudou le llame más la atención. Durante el recorrido de regreso a casa, ambos muchachos caminaban sin decir una palabra, el silencio era el principal testigo de lo que planeaba este peculiar muchacho algo que para Yuuko era fácil de notar.

Desviando un poco la ruta, llegan a un pequeño terreno en donde la chica se detiene-Escuche de la misma boca de Yuuto, que tú también eres un estratega, ¿ qué tan cierto es?

El muchacho solo se impresiona al oír tal pregunta, como si la chica intentara provocarlo- el mejor que hallas podido observar- finaliza con su clásica sonrisa orgullosa.

-Entonces demuéstramelo- le corresponde con la misma sonrisa.

Sin importar que la chica use falda, tomo el balón que llevaba en su bolso y pateo con fuerza hacia la cara de Fudou haciendo que este la detuviera con su pie, el mismo pudo comprobar la fuerza que tiene el tiro.

-Lo que dijo Kido era cierto- fue el pensamiento que inundo su mente en ese momento.

Esté lo mando de regreso, hacia donde la chica y la misma lo detiene mandándolo hacia el otro lado con mayor fuerza, impidiendo que Fudou lo detuviera.

-W,oo que fuerza tiene en esas sensuales piernas- expreso Fudou quien aplaudía, estaba impresionado por las increíbles habilidades que tiene esta chica.

Yuuko al escuchar la palabra "sensual" en la boca del muchacho, corre a toda velocidad poniéndose enfrente de él y mirándolo con mucha ira- no vuelvas a decirme así, el único que tiene derecho a decirme eso, es…

-Es Kido-interrumpe Fudou

La muchacha se impresiona- ok, me agradas, lástima que no eres mi tipo

-Descuida, tú tampoco lo eres. Sentencio el muchacho

-Entonces a eso viniste, a verme ¿"patear el balón"?-le responde con sarcasmo.

-Sí, Kido me dijo que eras muy buena en este deporte y no es común que una chica se destaque en esto.

-Sabes que tu comentario sonó algo machista- le contesta la chica.

-Para nada, no quise decir eso, es que no es común ver a una belleza como tú que sepa domar bien un balón de fútbol.

-Entiendo, es bueno que veas que no soy lo esperan y me alegra saber que lo hayas podido presenciar-afirmó.

-Sí, eres digna de mi amigo, vale la pena echarte una mano

-¿Disculpa? No pedí tu ayuda.

-Lo sé, pero es mi forma de agradecerte, por a verle provocado ciertas emociones a mi amigo- le guiñe el ojo.

La chica se sorprende al enterarse eso, haciendo que su rostro se sonroje y se cubra con sus manos, momento perfecto para que este príncipe ataque con su singular ironía

-Es raro ver a mi amigo, tan embobado por una chica, él suele ser un tipo serio e indiferente pero tú lograste despertar ese lado que no es común ver en un hombre, y eso se gana mi respeto-comento el muchacho.

La chica no encontraba palabras para poder expresar lo que este chico le decía, ya que para ella también es la primera vez que logra hacer que un hombre se embobe por ella y esta vez fue por su sentimiento.

Desde ese encuentro, los chicos se volvieron grandes amigo, Fudou había encontrado a una amiga con la que él podría hablar sin ser juzgado y tal vez hallar respuestas a ciertas cosas que el desconocía, también, Yuuko pudo entender porque Kido estaba preocupado por él, ambos crearon una hermandad gracias al fútbol.

Fudou entendió a que se refería con "encontrar las fallas" si él quiere volverse un jugador estrella, debe tratar de cambiar y eso fue lo que su "hermana" Yuuko le pudo enseñar.

Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los rivales en la cancha: Las dudas vs los sentimientos**

 **Pov Yuuko**

Jamás imagine volver a practicar este deporte pero como dice el dicho "nunca digas nunca", fue así. Desde que deje aquella secundaria donde comencé a sentir esa frustración de ser perfecta, me aleje a todo lo relacionado al soccer pero luego de que entre a Raimon, esa sensación desapareció. Gracias al capitán y a todo el equipo, me recordó que el Soccer es un deporte en donde todas las emociones se entrelazan y que también puede hacer renacer aquellos sentimientos dormidos que sentía cuando jugaba de niña en aquel orfanato. Lugar donde conocí a mi actual rival.

Desde que conocí a Yuuto, nacieron diferentes sentimientos que jamás pensé tener: a veces, pienso en él como un rival; otras como un compañero y unas como un ¿novio? es extraño.

Tal vez en el fondo sienta algo por él pero no negare que se ha vuelto muy fuerte y apuesto, quizás con el tiempo surja algo, solo espero que sea lindo y divertido.

Cuando iba camino al colegio como de costumbre, me encuentro a Haruna y a Aki conversando sobre los próximos partidos que tendrá nuestro equipo, al enterarme que nos enfrentaremos con otras preparatorias me llena de mucha emoción. Mi mente comienza a crear miles de estrategias que servirían para ganar, disculpen si soy algo intensa pero es lo que amo de este deporte.

Luego de cumplir con mis clases, me encuentro de Fudou en la entrada del instituto. Después de nuestro enfrentamiento, nos hemos vueltos muy buenos amigos, casi como hermanos. Sin embargo, las visitas después de clases han sido constantes ya que él se encuentra un poco confundido y viene a pedirme consejos pero justamente este día, algo curioso se manifestó.

-Hola Yuuko ¿lista para irnos?- me contesta con su clásica sonrisa arrogante, ya le he dicho que deje de sonreírme de esa forma.

-Oye no quiero que pienses que somos novios, ya que no tengo intenciones de serlo-le aclaro para evitar malos entendidos

-Tranquila-me responde- ya te he dicho millones de veces que no eres mi tipo y mucho menos quiero tener alguna relación con la "chica" de mi amigo

-¿Ah?-¿La chica de mi amigo?, ¿escuche bien? No sé de qué rayos me habla pero le seguiré la corriente- ok como quieras, ya vámonos -ambos nos retiramos del lugar.

En el camino, Fudou comienza contarme las dudas que siente, si era correcto estudiar una carrera adicional al futbol o si se quería dedicarse solamente a ese deporte; para serle sincera, el papel de psicóloga me queda bien pero es incómodo hablar de esos tema; no obstante, me gusta escuchar a las personas por eso me dispuse oírlo sin decir nada. Cuando se detiene, me pregunta ¿Qué pienso hacer para el futuro? al cual le respondo –planeo estudiar arquitectura, sacar una especialización en urbanismos para dedicarme a la construcción de campos de futbol como lo que campeonato de FFI.

Al oír mi respuesta, no pudo aguantar su típica carcajada de burla pero no se burlaba al contrario se sorprendió por mi contestación- Vaya, definitivamente eres perfecta para Kido.

Mi expresión de congelada fue la indicada para aquel momento, luego sentí como un extraño vapor subió hacia mi cara tornándola de rojo eso para Fudou era un manjar para sus bromas-¿Que acabas de decir?- fue lo único que pude sacar de mi boca

-Lo que escuchaste, tú y él tienen todo planeado, ustedes están hechos del uno para el otro, eso me causa mucha envidia ¿sabe? Ya que me gustaría encontrar a alguien que se complemente muy bien conmigo- finiquita.

¿Complementar? Ese será el termino correcto o simplemente es una de las millones de conjeturas que tengo en mi mente con respecto a mi relación con Yuuto, sin embargo no puedo negar que él tiene la razón – tal vez sea cierto, pero para serte sincera, no sé qué sentir al respecto. Solo diré que para mí, él ha sido toda una revelación, él es la causa por la cual amo el futbol y la razón por la que decidí ser estratega. Desde que lo vi jugar en la FF y FFI no pude dejar de mirarlo y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de verlo en persona es una sensación increíble, no negare que él me llena de alegría y mucha pasión, quisiera que fuese así para siempre- fue lo que pude decirle.

La cara de Fudou al oírme decir eso, fue como si iba a vomitar, demasiada cursilería supongo pero eso era lo que sentía por Yuuto, pero como es de costumbre, me responde con sus tajantes palabras – Dile que lo amas, creo que es más fácil.

-¡Que!- me ruborice al instante, escuchar la palabra amar para mi es algo nuevo, aunque me emociona; tengo miedo a que ese sentimiento sea solo una simple fantasía. Al pensar que esto solo quedaría en sencillas ilusiones, mi cara manifestaba esa inseguridad, ese temor a ser ¿rechazada? era algo difícil de ocultar haciendo que mí amigo pudiera percibirla.

-Él está igual que tú, él tampoco tiene el valor de decírtelo pero no lo culpo eres algo complicada desde cierto punto y todo se surgió cuando ustedes se enfrentaron. Créeme, me enteré con todo y detalles sobre ese duelo y déjame decirte que Kido es una brisa difícil de domar pero tu convertirás esa brisa una fuerte llamarada.

-¿Fuerte llamarada?- no entendía mucho lo que él me quiera decir, pero ¿está enamorado de mí?- Entiendo, creo que eso es lo que me gusta de él

-A ¿sí?- me mira con mucha curiosidad esperando escuchar el resto de mi argumento

-Si porque todo estratega espera el momento justo para aplicar su jugada ¿no crees? Es lo divertido aunque las probabilidades estén a favor o en contra de algunos de los dos, vale la pena intentarlo

-Hablas como toda una experta-me contesta, muy sorprendido y burlon a la vez

-Si tal vez me volví experta en esto, pero no estoy segura de lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros, solo espero que sea bonito y divertido como en el fútbol.

Él simplemente sonrió y miro hacia el horizonte, relatando lo siguiente- sí, el amor es un partido que no se trata de solo ganar o perder sino de sobrevivir para aprender

-Exacto-finalizo

El camino a nuestro hogares se volvió tranquilo después de esa charla, es bueno desahogarse y más con personas que te entienden; tal vez es por eso que Fudou y yo nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos casi como hermanos

Luego de una semana, Fudou no me ha vuelto a buscar al colegio ¿la razón? Pues ya obvia, entrena para los partidos que se acercan; lo que me dio tiempo para pensar en lo que hablamos ¿le gusto a kido? Aún me sorprendo, ya que él es un chico muy complejo. Cuando tuvimos el enfrentamiento note su agresividad y también su agilidad, es cambiante como el viento. ¡Ya entendí!, pues tal vez eso es lo que gusta de él, por eso lo entiendo en cierta forma.

Solo no espero equivocarme...

 **Pov Kidou**

Debo concentrarme, analizar y ser preciso, nada de flaquear ¡Mi momento es ahora! Estoy a un solo paso de cumplir mi sueño en este deporte, no descansare hasta ser el mejor. El estrés se ha ido acumulando poco a poco, al menos entrenando se ha ido calmando mis nervios pero a la vez siento que no estoy progresando, siento que me falta algo pero aún no sé qué pueda ser...

-Oye Kidou creo que deberíamos mejorar "el pingüino imperial tres" ¿no crees?- me propone Sakuma, él se ha vuelto mi compañero de práctica últimamente, aunque sería más productivo si Fudou entrenará con nosotros aunque conociéndolo el prefiere entrenar por su cuenta.

-Si estoy de acuerdo, aunque esta técnica nació en Inazuma Japan creo que podemos volverla más fuerte con el estilo de Teikoku.

-Exactamente, por eso creo que deberíamos mejorarla pero necesitamos a Fudou, ha pasado ya tres horas desde que inicio el entrenamiento y no ha llegado- me comenta preocupado mi amigo y para enfatizar su argumento, Fudou ha llegado tarde a los entrenamientos en solo tres semanas, me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo?

-Bueno si no queda otra opción, será mejor posponerla pero mañana. Antes de entrenar, le diremos a Fudou que llegue más temprano a las prácticas- cruzo mis brazos tratando de analizar un poco la situación.

-Me parece bien, después de todo a él también le conviene ganar, nuestro futuro depende de estos partidos.

La práctica culmino y Fudou no apareció, así que Sakuma y yo fuimos a buscarlo a su casa; al llegar a su hogar, nos encontramos a su vecina y nos dijo que no había llegado a su casa por lo tanto concluimos que el único lugar a donde él estaría, sería la cancha que se encuentra en el puente de Inazuma. Cuando llegamos, no era de esperarse, estaba él practicando sus tiros, lo curioso es que se veía lleno de dudas, bajamos para ver lo que le pasaba y él nos miró con su clásica mirada de indiferencia.

-Vaya ya los hacía en sus casas ¿Qué es los trae por aquí, chicos?

-Pues nos preocupamos por que no llegaste a la práctica- le comento Sakuma

-Entiendo, lo siento- responde con su indiferencia, algo que ya no me está gustando de él

-¿es todo lo que dirás? ¿Un "lo siento"?- no pude contenerme, su actitud me molesta y lo peor nos perjudica – ya llevas tres semanas sin ir a entrenar y lo peor es que nos tratas como si te diera igual ¿acaso ya no te importa el fútbol? Pues si es así, entonces dilo para no perder nuestro tiempo contigo.

El semblante de Fudou cambio bruscamente luego de mis palabras, pude notar que su mano se formaba un puño que iba directo a mi cara, cuando noto esta acción intento ponerme firme, listo para recibir el golpe pero Sakuma como siempre, intenta calmar las cosas –Aún sigues preocupado por tú futuro- le dice con voz pasiva tratando de apaciguar la situación

Esté por su lado, se calma un poco e intenta conversar con nosotros- Pues sí, la verdad tengo mucha incertidumbre en estos momentos, no sé si sea conveniente continuar mi carrera en este deporte o estudiar algo que me dé un futuro seguro.

-Si es lo que inquieta- le explico mientras intento comprenderlo, admito que a veces suelo ser directo con lo que expreso pero esta vez es diferente- ¿Por qué no haces las dos cosas? En mi caso, yo me encargare de las empresas de mi padrastro luego que termine la universidad y también me quiero dedicar al fútbol, es por eso que trataré de sacarle provecho a mi vida, hasta donde se pueda.

Sakuma también expreso su opinión intentando aclarar las dudas de nuestro amigo- yo también estudiaré finanzas para ocuparme de los negocios de mi familia, tal vez tenga viajar mucho pero me ayudará a conocer más personas que le gusten este deporte y quien sabe, tal vez juegue en alguna liga internacional porque no dejaré de practica mi deporte favorito ¡Anímate! No tiene nada de malo es bueno tener un plan B

Su expresión cambio, mostrando una paz que es raro ver en él, miro hacia el cielo intentando procesar todo lo que le dijimos –Saben chicos, perdóneme, me he vuelto un idiota. Antes, estaba bastante seguro de lo que quiera para mí, desde que llego esta marea de sentimientos – hace una pausa y mira hacia el suelo buscando ocultar su dolor- me he vuelto muy inseguro y patético, lo peor de todo, es que esta inseguridad me ha lastimado que prefiero estar solo o buscar ayuda en otro lado ¿saben? Otro panorama, para serles sincero, no estoy tan mal- levanta su rostro y enfoca su mirada en nosotros-Gracias por escucharme, se los agradezco

Sakuma se acerca a él y le da una palmada en la espalda- tranquilo, eso es normal a todo el mundo le pasa, solo concéntrate y todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad kido?

Cuando mi amigo, me hace esa pregunta llega millones de conjeturas a mi mente volviendo al principio ¿Qué es lo que me falta? Para no dejarlo con la palabra en el aire le sigo la corriente afirmando con mi cara, dando paso a un comentario que me dejo desequilibrado- Definitivamente, Yuuko y tu son una pareja perfecta- Mi ojos se abrieron de par en par, gracias a cielo que uso lentes no quiero que vean mi cara asombro, así que volteo mi mirada hacia el otro lado tratando no mirarlo a la cara.

-Oye ¿de dónde viene ese comentario?- le pregunta Sakuma.

-Es que, últimamente estuve viéndome con ella...- cuando él dijo eso, mi cara de sorprendido se tornó de molestia como si me irritará, no entiendo la razón del porque mi actitud, sin embargo, me molesta que esté saliendo con mi amiga. Si eso es lo que es ella para mí ¿mi amiga? O algo así...

-Y ella me comento que también tenía su futuro bien asegurado por eso le dije que ella y tu haría una perfecta pareja.

-¡LE DIJISTE ESO!- como demonios le hablo ahora, y justamente mañana iba a verla antes del entrenamiento- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-Oye cálmate, no es para tanto o si- me dijo con su arrogancia algo no se agota así este deprimido

-Oigan cálmense los dos, primero Fudou no te metas en esto y segundo Kidou ¿por qué estas preocupado por eso?

-No por nada, solo que, es imprudente de parte de Fudou decir esas cosas... es todo- No quiero que mis amigos sepan lo que siento ya que no quiero ser la maraña de burlas de Fudou.

Bueno no importa, creo que me encuentro bien después de todo, supongo que tendré tiempo para meditar sobre mi futuro pero lo hare poco a poco.

Y con esas palabras, termino nuestra charla. Los puntos a tratar quedaron bien claros, llegando a la conclusión de no faltar a las prácticas y ser más sincero con nosotros mismos algo que debemos ir cosechando. Por otro lado, creo que eso debería aplicarse para mí, ya que no sé qué es lo que me hace falta; esta confusión me ha traído muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Mientras iba caminando de regreso a casa, estuve meditando las palabras que le dije a Fudou y también intento asimilar sus respuesta una de ellas es porque se ve con Yuuko, me pregunto ¿cuál será sus intenciones? Será que la quiere conquistar o tal vez intenta ¿quitármela? Esperen "¿quitármela?" ¡lo único que me pueden quitar es el balón de fútbol en la cancha no una chica! esto es bastante confuso. Desde que ella llego a mi vida, ha sido una marea de cambios, he podido notar lo fuerte que se ha vuelto; sus técnicas defensa y ataque son formidable e incluso su "caída de demonios" ha evolucionado extraordinariamente, debo admitir que es una excelente rival pero hay algo más que no logro comprender, ¡Porque tengo esa sensación de rabia en este momento!, no tiene nada de malo que Fudou la vea, son amigos supongo, aun así me molesta...

 **Pov Fudou**

Desde que me dejaron, me encuentro varado en un mar de dudas, creo que normal a mi edad pero ¿justo ahora? Vaya momento para que la confusión me invada. No obstante, no es motivo para rendirme ya que cuento con el apoyo de aliados bastante interesante. Quien imaginaria que Sakuma y Kidou serían mis mejores amigos pero lo más sorprenderte es tener a Yuuko como aliada. Ellos tres serán mi equipo pero también mis rivales.

Por ahora, me iré a la cama a descansar y meditar, este día se puso complicado pero no negare que fue divertido ver un poco de celoso de Kidou, como se nota que está enamorado...

Sería interesante echarle una mano...

Al día siguiente, después de clases...

 **Pov Kidou**

Antes de la práctica. Tengo dos horas libres; tiempo que le dedicaré a visitar a Yuuko a Raimon, no acostumbro verla después de la salida pero esta era una situación especial, necesitaba preguntarle algo importante.

Mientras espero a fuera de la escuela, veo a mi hermana salir de allí; me alegra saber que está bien y que goza de buena salud- Haruna, ¿Qué tal?

-Hermano-me da un fuerte abrazo, adoro a mi hermana, ella es parte de lo que soy-me alegra verte

-Igualmente-le sonrió y noto como unas compañeras de su salón nos mira, unas sonrojadas mientras que otras mumurraban algo asi como "que chico tan lindo" cosas que no logro entender. Al notar mi incomodidad, mi hermana me toma de la mano y nos fuimos para otro lado, a un parque que se encuentra a unos minutos de la escuela, nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar- Gracias Haruna, aunque no tenías que hacerlo.

-Hermano, no dejaré que te sientas así, aunque debes estar acostumbrado que una chicas te elogien, ¡Eres muy guapo, hermano!.

-¿eh? Oye no es para tanto, aunque te dije que eso es hereditario-me quito los lentes pícaramente, solo suelo actuar así con ella.

-Si lo sé- me muestra una linda sonrisa, haciendo que también le corresponda- pero ¿Qué hacías en Raimon, hermano? Que yo sepa tú y yo nos veríamos el fin de semana

-Bueno, vine a ver a Yuuko, quiera hablar con ella sobre algo- no soy la clase de chico que miente o inventa excusas.

Haruna se mostró sorprendida y a la vez intrigada- ¿preguntarle qué cosa hermano? Acaso ¿te le vas a declarar?

-¡QUE! ¿De..clararme? ¿De qué hablas?- me tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta, logrando sentirme incomodo de nuevo- Solo quiero preguntarle algo. Es todo.

Ella aún seguía mirándome con duda pero insistió preguntándome- Bueno -hace una pausa, haciendo que le preste atención- Yo la vi, que salió con Fudou hace un par de minutos.

Otra vez vuelvo a sentir esa extraña molestia- y ¿hacia dónde fueron?- le pregunto a con un tono algo irritado, demonios no puedo evitar ocultar esta molestia

Ella por otro lado, no le prestó atención- Pues no se hermano, creo que iban hacia la cancha que está cerca del puente Inazuma.

-Entiendo, gracias hermana- Salí del parque dejando a mi hermana con un poco de intriga, ¡Demonios! No puedo evitar que me moleste que ellos se vean. Debo apresurarme para ver qué es lo que trama.

Al llegar al lugar, los veo sentado uno al lado de otro conversando y sonriendo tranquilamente. Yo simplemente me quedare observando manteniendo una distancia bastante prudente.

-Me alegra verte con más animo que ayer ¡Viste que tus amigos si te entienden! –le sonríe Yuuko

-Pues si, es extraño, yo nunca pensé que ellos me comprenderían tanto.

-Te envidio, en mi otra escuela no tuve esa clase de amistad pero... en Raimon la pude hallar– Fudou ¿Qué tramas? -él le sonríe con picardía- Oye ¿Por qué me sonríes así? –le da una leve golpe en su cabeza- sabes que detesto que me sonrías así

Es que divertido molestarte- le responde- Y causar celos en otras personas

¡No empieces con eso! Mira que tú eres una maraña de celos, no hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran- le contesta con firmeza, jamás vi ese lado de Yuuko

-Basta mamá, no empieces con tu sermón. Solo quiero jugar contigo.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta esa clase de juegos, no quiero que se malinterprete otra cosa

-Y también te dije que no tengo otras intenciones contigo, no comprendes eso.

-Eres bastante irritable, debería darte una paliza – Es increíble como Yuuko muestra esa cara desafiante e intimidante.

-Atrévete entonces- Fudou se le acerco quedando cara a cara, ella lo mira serio mientras que él mostraba su clásica sonrisa arrogante. No puedo dejar que él se salga con la suya así que le pondré fin a esto

 **Pov Yuuko**

Fudou ¡déjala tranquila!

Fue lo que escuche luego de que el imbécil de Fudou se acercara a mi cara, era Yuuto quien estaba ahí, no podría creer que él estuviese ahí viendo como este tarado intentaba asecharme como si fuese un pervertido. En un impulso por salir de la situación, empuje a Fudou quien estaba distraído, me levante y me acerque a Yuuto.

-Yuuto no es lo que parece, puedo explicarlo.

-No hay nada que explicar- hace una pausa- Este tarado estaba molestándote

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Fudou, mientras se limpiaba su ropa- más respeto quieres, solo jugaba con ella

-A eso le llamas jugar, acercarte a una chica e intentarla acosar eso es ¿ jugar? Debería enseñarte a tratar a una chica-le reclama.

-¡Hey basta los dos!- no quiero que se peleen y más por mi culpa-Fudou vete, Yuuto y yo debemos hablar

-Bah como quieras, me la van pagar, en especial tú Kido, podemos ser amigos pero detesto que me insulten- se acomoda la ropa y se retira, dejándonos solos

Yuuto se acerca a mí, parece preocupado me detalla con sutileza- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si no te preocupes, no me hizo nada, gracias supongo-le respondo.

-No debes agradecerme, más bien perdona a Fudou, el suele ser atrevido con las chicas.

-No importa, estoy acostumbrada a la clase de chicos como él.

-¿En serio?, ósea que ¿haz salido con varios muchachos?- se sorprende al escucharme decir eso

-No pero en la secundaria, tuve que lidiar con chicos como él. Yo no tenía a nadie que me defendiera, así que yo sola tuve que darles una paliza, por eso soy buena pateando el balón.

-Por eso tu "caída de demonios" es magnífica- me sonríe con ternura- estoy muy impresionado por tu fuerza y agilidad con el balón. Además de que eres una excelente persona y muy amable con mi hermana.

Un momento ¿ Yuuto me está elogiando? ¡No puede ser!- oye no exageres, tampoco soy gran cosa, solo me gusta este deporte y a Haruna la trato y la cuido como si fuese mi hermana menor.

-Para mí eres una gran persona, aparte de talentosa, bella y..

¿Me dijo bella? Esperen ¡mi corazón está latiendo! no puedo evitar sonrojarme, ni siquiera ser que responder, debo calmarme- Yuuto de verdad... yo- esperen ¿Yuuto esta sonrojado? al igual que yo, jamás pensé verlo así. Se ve vulnerable y guapo a la vez.

Sera posible... lo que dijo Fudou ...

 **Pov Kidou**

Que acabo de decir... demonios... no sé ni cómo reaccionar, acabo de decirle que es bella, aunque veo que también esta sonrojada... no puedo dejar de mirarla, definitivamente Yuuko se ha convertido en una bella mujer.

-y... una gran mujer- le sonrió y ella me corresponde.

La tarde pasó muy rápido hasta hacerse noche, una noche tranquila sin nadie que nos molestara, el reflejo de las estrellas era hermoso. Simplemente podríamos sentir una increíble paz pero por la hora, no era conveniente estar en la calle, además hoy fue un día fue muy largo creo que ambos merecemos un buen descanso. Le doy mi mano como apoyo para que se levante, ella coloca la suya encima de la mía, pude sentir lo suave y delicada que es. Es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de una chica, por instinto tomo su mano con fuerza y nos disponemos a irnos de allí rumbo a nuestras casas.

En el camino, ella apoya su cuerpo en mi brazo izquierdo, colocando su cabeza en mi hombro, por lo que pude tonar se veía algo cansada y tranquila, jamas pude imaginarme estar así con una chica pero para serles sincero, me encanta esta sensación. Creo que encontré lo que me hacía falta y eso me agrada.

El recorrido fue algo rápido, acompañe a Yuuko hasta su casa, ella se alejó de mi lentamente como si no quisiera irse de mi lado, me sonríe con calidez permitiéndome corresponderle de igual forma- Buenas noches- fue lo último que le dije, ella solo sonrió. Entro a su casa sin más nada que agregar, es que no hacía falta, esa sonrisa mostraba el significado de la frase buenas noches.

Al llegar a mi casa, entre de una vez a mi habitación, ya era más de las 10 de la noche y como era de suponer los muchachos no estaba en línea. Así que solo me dispuse a dormir. A pesar que el día estuvo de locos, fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Al día siguiente, como día normal de clases, me encuentro a Sakuma y Fudou hablando dentro de aula, Fudou me mira de reojo y se retira chocando conmigo, pues era normal que estaba molesto , pero después resolveré mis problema con él. Sakuma noto el ambiente de molestia que nos invadía, asi que no aguanto en preguntar

-¿Otra vez se pelearon?

-Pues digamos que si- me dispongo a tomar asiento- Recuerdas que te dije que ayer iba a ver a Yuuko que por cierto perdón por no aparecerme en el entrenamiento; bueno resulta que él estaba con ella en la cancha cerca del puente Inazuma todo marchaba bien hasta que él empezó a molestarla, no aguante y la defendí

-¿En serio? Rayos, parece que el no aprende pero ¿la lastimo o la agredió?

\- No la lastimo físicamente, solo la molestaba ya sabes como el suele hacer

-Oh entiendo, vaya parece que no aprende la lección y no te preocupes por el entrenamiento tuvimos que suspenderlo porque la cancha esta en mantenimiento así que no te preocupes- comento Sakuma- por otro lado, no entiendo algo

-¿Qué cosa Sakuma?

-A ti te gusta Yuuko, ¿sí o no?

-Pues... si, ayer me di cuenta que me gusta

-Entonces cuando se lo dirás, creo que es hora que se lo digas

Es la primera vez que veo a Sakuma lleno curiosidad, es extraño pero gracioso a la vez

-No me mires así- me contesta- Eres tan distraído que no te das cuenta que adoras a esa chica, deberías de decirlo antes que se te adelante.

-Lo dices por Fudou.

-No, lo digo por otros que lo quieran hacerlo, ella es muy hermosa, no te extrañe que tenga cautivado a varios chicos.

Es verdad, después de todo, es una chica única y no puedo dejarla ir. Como dije antes **¡lo único que me pueden quitar es el balón de fútbol en la cancha, no una chica! ¡No a Yuuko!**

Fudou entra de nuevo al salón y toma asiento sin mirarme a la cara, debo hablar con él y disculparme. Admito que fui muy grosero.

Luego de salir de clases, veo a Fudou practicando con el balón en el jardín de la escuela, el lugar estaba solo momento perfecto para poder conversar seriamente con él, en un intento por acércame siento que el balón es lanzado con fuerza en dirección a mi estómago, me golpeo tan fuerte que me dejo inestable y con mucho dolor -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¿Qué demonios me pasa? Que me canse ser la maraña de tus insultos estúpido Kido, quien te da derecho a tratarme como te plazca maldito miserable- se abalanza hacia mí golpeándome la cara con mucha fuerza.

En un intento por defenderme lo empujo con fuerza e intento estabilizarme- Estoy cansando de tu arrogancia e indiferencia, por una vez en tu vida ¡hazte responsable de tu actos!

La ira que emanaba en su rostro era difícil de ignorar, de nuevo intenta golpearme pero lo esquivo para golpearlo, los golpes que recibía de él tenía bastante fuerza al igual que los míos. Si él no quiere entender con palabras entonces tendré que usar la fuerza de mis puños. Esto no es como cuando estábamos en Raimon, que apenas teníamos 15 años. Ahora que estamos a puntos de ser mayores de edad, es momento de madurar.

Sakuma acompañado de Takanashi llega al lugar viéndonos como nos golpeábamos, nos intenta separar pero era imposible, ambos estábamos lleno de cólera entre otros sentimientos difícil de explicar, Fudou es separado por Takanashi pero él la aparta para abalanzarse sobre mi nuevamente, su puño iba directo a mi cara, pero Sakuma lo detiene.

-Basta de esta tontería Fudou, déjalo- dijo Sakuma mientras sostenía su brazo

Yo me encontraba tirado debajo de él, agotado; mis lentes se rompieron, sentía como la cara me ardía y como mi boca tenía ese sabor desagradable de la sangre- ¿Terminaste? Ahora será que podemos hablar- Fudou se veía igual de destruido que yo, baja la mirada al mismo tiempo que su brazo, se levanta dándome espacio para levantarme. Ambos no podríamos mantenernos de pie, por lo que Sakuma propuso llevarnos a la enfermería. Allí nos atendió la enfermera, luego que nos tratara nuestras heridas, la enfermera no deja solos en un cuarto donde se encontraba las camillas.

-No golpeas mal eh?- me sonríe como lo hace siempre

-Vas a seguir sonriéndome así.

-Solo bromeo.

-Oye, disculpa por tratarte así, no fue mi intención.

-Está bien- me responde con seriedad- defendías a tu chica, haz aprendido bien

Le sonrió y el me corresponde, después estrechamos las manos. Ese día nos volvimos fuertes, creo que más que nunca.

 **Pov Yuuko**

Falta poco para terminar la preparatoria, que nervios. Un día, recibo una carta de una de las universidades más importante de Norteamérica, cuando la abrí no pude creerlo, ¡Me aceptaron! esto implica que debo dejar Japón y dejar a Yuuto. Será mejor que hable con él pero primero hablare con Haruna.

Salgo corriendo para la preparatoria y en el camino me encuentro con Aki y Haruna

-Chicas, que bueno que las encuentro

-Que sucede Yuuko- me responde Aki

-¡Me aceptaron en una universidad de Norteamérica!

Las dos gritaron de emoción y me abrazaron.

-Que genial amiga, estoy contenta por ti- me abraza Haruna

-Hay que contárselo a los muchachos- me propone Aki

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, fuimos directamente a nuestros salones de clase, en la hora de receso, le dije al equipo sobre la noticia y todos me felicitaron.

Haruna me aparta para decirme algo- ¿ le dijiste a mi hermano?

-Hoy se lo dire después que salgamos de clase.

-Me parece bien

-Oigan chicas –me dice el capitán- dejen de chismear y vamos a entrenar ¡ esta vez debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

-¡Si, capitán!.

Es cierto, me esforzare para cumplir mis sueños y esta vez será divertido como el fútbol.

Al terminar las clases, salí corriendo en dirección a Teikoku. Cuando llegue, no había muchas personas pero pude entrar sin ningún problema. Para mi sorpresa, me encuentro a Fudou practicando solo con el balón, cuando intento acercarme veo a Yuuto acercarse pero...que es lo que veo ¡Fudou ha golpeado a Yuuto con el balón! ¿Porque están peleando? A caso, es por mi culpa. Veo como se golpean entre ellos mientras se insultan; estoy paralizada, quisiera detenerlos pero no puedo moverme. Yuuto... Fudou... no puedo parar de llorar...

Salí de ahí, aún estoy impresionada, otra vez... se repitió de nuevo lo mismo que me paso cuando estaba en la secundaria.

Definitivamente... soy un caso perdido. Mientras más lejos este... mejor.

 **Pov Kido**

Ya a punto de terminar la preparatoria, nos preparamos para los torneo de preparatoria FF nuestro contrincante resulto ser el equipo Raimon. Esto será divertido.

Al entrar a la cancha, pude ver que Yuuko no estaba con ellos. Ha pasado un mes que no he sabido de ella, ni mucho menos Fudou, cuando termine el partido me acercaré para preguntar por ella.

El partido termino en empate, ambos pasamos a la preliminares de distrito. Sakuma, Fudou y yo nos acercamos hacia donde esta Raimon y estrechamos la mano con Endou, me alegra saber que podre enfrentarme con ellos próximamente. Mi hermana, me abraza y yo le correspondo- Felicidades Hermano, fue un partido grandioso

-Gracias, por cierto Haruna ¿Por qué Yuuko no está aquí?

-No supiste, ella... se fue

-¡Que! ¿A dónde?

-Pensé que te lo había dicho, pues a estudiar a Norteamérica, recibió una carta de una universidad más importante de allá y pues decidió irse.

No puede ser, Yuuko se fue sin decirme nada. Me siento molesto pero a la vez muy triste como si mi corazón se partiera en millones de pedazos.

-Hermano, ¿Qué tienes? Te sucede algo.

No puedo dejar que mi hermana me vea así- estoy bien, solo estoy agotado. Nos vemos.- me despido de los chicos.

En la salida del estadio cerca de unos árboles, no pude contener mi rabia. Empecé a golpear un árbol mientras lloraba. Me siento como si me apuñalaran , es la peor sensación que he sentido. Primero mis padres, ahora ella.

Sakuma se acerca a mí intentando calmarme mientras que Fudou se me quedaba mirando confundido, él tampoco podría creer que ella no nos dijera nada.

-Esto es extraño- dice Fudou- ella no es la clase de chica que deja las cosas sin terminar. Ella volverá créeme.

-Tal vez tengas razón- le comento- pero esta vez, no seré el mismo.

Pasaron 8 años y no supe nada de ella. Ya con 25 años, me he vuelto un hombre algo frívolo y calculador pero cuando se trata de fútbol me comporto con aquel adolescente que conoció el amor por primera vez. Actualmente soy el entrenador del nuevo equipo Raimon y mi fiel hermana Haruna se convirtió en mi asistente. Al principio fui entrenador de Teikoku pero debo admitir que tengo fuertes lazos con Raimon ya que aquí fue donde me convertí en el jugador que soy sino que también fue donde la conocí.

No puedo evitar que aún me gusta o mejor dicho aun la amo.

Espero que donde quiera que estés, seas feliz y espero que sigas siendo esa hermosa mujer que pudo generar un tornado de emociones en mí.


End file.
